Broken
by kagerume
Summary: She got married. I regret not having her to marry me. Instead she got married to my bestfriend. How could I continue my life if the wife of my bestfriend is the woman who I truly love? Will I dare to move on? If I have, will this be the best?
1. Winter Blisters

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I know that you've all been waiting for this! Now… I want all of you to enjoy this story!**

Chapter 1: Winter Blisters

I was pushing the snow aside… the wind was too hard.

Ugh…

I need to see her…

"I'll tell you something very important tomorrow! Don't forget to come by!" She shouted, I heard in my head.

The wind pushed me hard…

The next thing I knew was it was all dark…

"CLIFF! CLIFF!" She shouted.

I knew that voice from anywhere… I LOVE HER.

"Wake up!" She shouted once more.

"C-Claire?" I asked.

"Cliff!" She exclaimed.

"Cliff… Are you okay?" The doctor in this town, Trent, said.

"Wh-What happened?" I asked… The pain…bursts through my heart.

"You're so stupid! Why are you going out in a weather like this! Didn't you listen to the news! It said that a hurricane was coming!" Trent scolded.

"I'm sorry… I-I didn't know that.. Well, actually, I knew that, and… Claire told me to come by to the farm today.. and I promised her… So even when the hurricane was coming… I promised to see her. She told me that she wanted to tell me something important… I wanted to tell her something important too…" I replied.

"But Cliff… I didn't know that a hurricane was coming! I'm sorry!" She apologized.

"I just needed to hear your voice… and see your reaction to how you will feel when I told you that… I—…" I replied as I was interrupted by another worrying voice…

"Cliff!" Ann said as she rushed and hugged me right away.

"What happened!" She asked.

"I—I passed out…" I replied.

"Oh! That's terrible!" She shouted.

"But—Why did you come out in the first place?" She continued asking.

"I—I wanted to see Claire." I replied.

"Why is she in this situation! Cliff—It's only the two of us… _Just both of us_…" She said.

"WHAT?" I asked, shocked of what she just said.

"Since when were we like this!" I continued.

"Cliff… _I love you." _She answered.

"I DON'T CARE!" I shouted.

"Why don't you?"

"Because—I love someone else"

"Who is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you…"

"Cliff—I held my feelings for you since the day me just met each other…"

"So?"

"This is true love!"

"No it's not!"

"WHY ISN'T IT?"

"How can it be true love if the other person doesn't love his partner?"

"I—I"

"Ann… _I don't love you_…"

"NO! DON'T SAY THAT!"

"Ann…"

"NO!"

"Ann—I'm going to tell you this…"

"NO!"

"_I DON'T LOVE YOU!_"

"CLIFF!"

"Ann—is this love for you?"

"YES"

"No it isn't…"

"Don't say it!"

"It's just unrequited love…"

She didn't say a word as she left crying out the clinic.

I felt like I was too harsh to her…

"Cliff-I" Claire interrupted.

"Claire… before you say anything… I wanted to know what you wanted to tell me…" I replied.

"Cliff—I'll tell you…"

"Please—Tell me!"

"I—We-Gray and I are getting married!" She shouted full of joy.

Those were the words that I didn't want to hear for my whole life. I knew that I love her… But those words broke my heart…_ I didn't say a word_.

"Aren't you happy for them?" Trent asked as I froze.

It was like I was going to hell.

"Uh—n-yes… _I'm very happy for them. _Congratulations Claire… Gray must really be a happy and lucky man to have a great wife like you…" I answered.

"Thank you!" She said as she became happier.

"Now—What were you going to tell me? You said that you were going to tell me something very important." She said as she remember what I said earlier.

"I—Nevermind. Nothing was really important about it." I answered back.

"Ah—Okay." She said.

_I really love her. IM SO STUPID! Why haven't I just told her my feelings before she got married? Now, I just let her go._

_I kept my feelings in because I knew that her love for Gray was just so—_great . I let her go.

"When's the wedding?" Trent asked.

"Oh! Yes! It's tomorrow! I hope that all of you can come! I'm really looking forward to this! :D" She replied.

~END~

QUESTIONS FOR THE NEXT STORY

Will Cliff attend the marriage?

Will he break up all the stuff in it?

Will Claire really know the feelings of Cliff?

Will Gray get divorced with Claire?

Will Claire get divorced with Gray?

Will Claire and Gray's romance end?

Will Claire come back for Gray?

Why am I asking you all this questions? (hahahahahaha LOL)

Find out in the next chapter!

~KYAAAA~~!

NOTICE: IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, YOU WILL NOT GET TO KNOW WHY I AM ASKING YOU ALL THIS QUESTIONS. HAHAHA LOL


	2. The Big Day

**Author's Note: Hey guys! As you noticed, things are getting more challenging. And yeah, I'm almost going to upload "Whenever Chp. 14" already. So you better watch out! Anyway, I've just came from the province last Friday. We came there because I had to go camping. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and please review!**

Chapter 2: The Big Day

"Ding ding ding" is what I could hear from the church bells as we were walking there.

"Congratulations!" shouted the girls, hoping I could hear that when I got married to Claire.

It was all regret… _regret._

"Hey Cliff!" Gray shouted, as I entered the church.

"I'm so excited for later! You should stay 'till the party. Can you?" He asked thinking that I have time.

I was only doing this for Claire… _not for him._

"Uh—Hi. Sure, Gray. That sounds great." I said, with sarcasm.

"Great! Anyway, I gotta go. I've gotta fix the wedding a bit. See ya later!" He said, tearing me apart.

"Ah—yeah… See you later." I replied, hopelessly.

I sat in one of the church benches, waiting for the ceremony to start.

The piano started playing; Gray was waiting in the isle. _I was sitting here full of regret_.

LISTEN TO THIS SONG WHILE READING, it goes with the story… (Creed- Six Feet from the edge) - That's the song…it goes with the story eh… It made me cry.

_I love her…I really do._

_I wanted to be that man standing beside her… the man who says "_I do_" to her… I love her…_

_I—I love her…_

After those thoughts… Tears were bursting out…

"Cliff, are you crying?" Rick, my friend, asked me.

"Ah—no… I-…" I said, as he interrupted me.

"You love her…" He said.

I nodded silently. _I do love her._

"Dude… why haven't you proposed then?" He asked.

"I-… I was afraid…" I replied.

"Of what?" he continued.

"Her love for Gray…" I answered.

"Cliff… you love her… nothing gets between that… _not even Gray_." He responded.

When I heard that, something struck me… But… I gave up.

"Rick—It's not use… I love her deeply… but… Still, she loves Gray… She loves him…" I answered back.

She was walking down the aisle… _I'm letting her go…_

I wanted her to say "I do" to me… But… it's to Gray.

"Do you… Claire, wish that Gray would be your one and only man in your life?" Carter, the priest, asked.

"N-Yes…" she answered.

She sounded like she wasn't sure. She sounded like she said "no".

I'm probably just hearing things…

_She doesn't love me… I'm just a _friend _to her._

"Do you… Gray, take Claire to be your one and only wife to be?" Carter continued.

"Yes… definitely." He answered.

Their love was… incredible, great,_ undefeatable._

"Is there anyone who disagrees to this marriage?" Carter asked.

"I…" I replied… as Rick pushed me down…

He patted my shoulder and whispered, "Leave them alone…"

I agreed… My love wasn't strong at all…

_Claire… I LOVE YOU…_

_I don't want to let her go… I DON'T._

"You may kiss the bride!" Carter announced.

"No…" I whispered.

They… _kissed_.

I was hopeless…

But… when Claire kissed him… she wasn't looking at him… She was… looking away.

_I think Claire doesn't want this marriage… She was saying 'no' in her head… 'no'…_

~END~

SPOILER QUESTIONS :))!

Does Claire really want this marriage?

Will Cliff let Claire go that easily?

Does Gray suspect anything?

Will Cliff give up on his love for Claire?

Will Claire struggle to lie to Gray?

Will I continue to ask you these questions?

Find the answers in the next chapter!

(YOU WILL NOT FIND THE ANSWER OF WHY I KEEP ON ASKING YOU THESE QUESTIONS :)) )


	3. Love Regret

**Author's Note: HEY PPL! I'm here with my cousins, AmiXyUume! HOPE YOU GUYS WILL LOOVVVEEEE THIS CHAPTER! :)**

Chapter 3- Love Regret

"Congratulations…" I said… _softly._

"Uh—yeah…" Claire replied.

She really seemed like she regrets the marriage. Nah- maybe I'm just thinking that because I- _I love her._

"Hey Cliff!" A voice behind me, Gray, shouted.

"Uh—HEY!" I shouted back, unsure of what to say.

"You're staying for the party, right?" He asked.

"Well… yeah." I replied.

"You seem unsure, what's wrong?" He questioned.

"No… it's nothing." I answered.

"Okay… anyway, Ann's waiting for you outside…" He announced.

"Uh…okay…" I said as I was about to leave the church. I knew that they were having the party at Claire's house.

"Hi, Cliff!" Ann shouted, as she completely forgot about what happened yesterday.

"Uh… yeah—Hi…" I replied.

"I—I'm sorry about yesterday… It's just that I—_I love you…_" She answered.

"Well, I don't love you! How many times do I have to tell you this! Ann… _we'll never be together…_ I don't want to fight anymore… See you later… I'm going to Claire's house for the party…" I answered back.

"…" She paused as she felt depressed… _again._

I left her and I headed to the party with Kai, Kai has been my friend for over 1 year and he only comes to visit in summer, he's like my 2nd best friend because Gray has been my 1st best friend until forever on.

But… isn't it weird? I mean… to love your best friend's wife? Gray and I have been friends since we were both 16. He was even the one to introduce me to Claire!

The only reason why I haven't told Claire my feelings for her is because… I knew that Gray loves her… I was supposed to tell her soon enough but, I've realized again that… He loves her.

Gray was even the one who asked Duke to give me a job. He struggled so hard for him to let me have a job there and live my life in Mineral Town. It's just sad if I break Gray and Claire's love…

_I hate my life…_

"Hey… Cliff, are you alright?" Kai asked, as he noticed that I was blank.

"Uh… yeah… I was just thinking about something…" I replied.

"What was it? It sure has been taking up your mind lately." He continued on.

"Uh… yeah… It's…" I said as I was thinking about an excuse or something else to say to him…

"What is it?" he said as he was getting more and more curious.

"Uh—yeah… Why is the sky blue?" I asked as I asked myself, _Stupid Cliff! How come you only asked that stupid question! Why couldn't you have just asked something else!_

"That's because…. The Harvest Goddess made it that way… You know, there is another thing that the Harvest Goddess made… It's a very special thing and a very important and great thing…" he chatted, as we were walking through the path to Claire's farm.

"Oh? What is it?" I asked as the answer I was thinking that his answer might be something good!

"Claire and Gray's love…" He answered as he it froze me…

Is their love really that _special?_ Is their love really that _important?_

"Cliff, I'm even planning on taking Popuri to Sunshine Islands! I'm going there to visit Denny, my cousin! We look alike sooo much! In our trip, I want to surprise Porpuri by cooking her my Ultimate Meal…. ULTIMATE CURRY! And I'm going to throw a little card in her bag with a blue feather! I want to marry Popuri soon…" He replied.

"Cool." I answered as I had nothing left to say because it was all full of regret…

"So… how about you?" He asked.

"Uh- What do you mean?" I asked on.

"Aren't you planning on marrying Ann?" He asked.

"NO WAY!" I shouted.

"Whoa man! I didn't mean to make you mad!" he apologized.

"Oh… sorry." I answered back…

"Who do you love then? Who are you going to marry then? WHO WILL YOU LIVE THE REST OF YOUR LIFE WITH?" he asked as he was getting more curios to each question that he made me encounter.

"I—uh…" I replied as stepped right in front of Claire's door…

~END~

[WEIRD QUESTIONS! (again…)]

WHO WILL CLAIRE CHOOSE?

WILL CLIFF LIE TO KAI?

WILL CLIFF ANSWER "CLAIRE"?

WILL CLAIRE KNOW HIS FEELINGS FOR HER?

WILL- I-BYE-

Just kidding!

WILL I CONTINUE TO ASK YOU THESE WEIRD AND STUPID QUESTIONS?

Find out in… BROKEN CHAPTER 400~! I'm just kidding, Find out in Broken chapter 4!

:)) HAHAHA!

YOU WILL NEVER FIND OUT WHY I ASK YOU ALL THESE STUPID AND WEIRD QUESTIONS! BWAHAHAHAHA!

-kagerume :))


	4. Weird Surroundings

**Author's Note: HELLO PEOPLE! I wanna say thank you to Harvest Loon for reviewing, and thank you to my cousins, Maxi and Billie because they've been supporting me! Billie draws animations for my story and Maxi reviews and does other COOL stuff to support me! :)) Please invite more people to read "Broken" :D :)) I'd also like to say that I've been reading a book (YAY! Finally! It's been like… 1 month for me without a book!) It's called "Crank" by Ellen Hopkins… :D Such a nice book! :))**

Chapter 4- Weird Surroundings

"Well, I actually like…" I said as I was interrupted by Claire as she opened the door.

"Claire…" I continued.

"Oh! Hey, Claire!" Kai greeted.

"Dude, you like her?" he whispered.

I froze unto the red luster in the air… It was _awkward._

"N-no! I-I mean… I like .." I whispered back as I didn't think of any answer because I was just staring at… _Claire…_

"Dude, you okay?" Kai asked as Claire spaced out… same as me.

"Claire… I—I'm sorry…" I answered.

"Uh—Why?" She asked.

"Ah—Uh—nothing. I was just paranoid… I'm sorry…" I replied as I went inside her house and she went out.

I met up with Rick… he saw me space out a while ago.

"Dude, you should just get over it…" He answered.

"It's her wedding today, don't break it up…" He continued.

"I'm not that kind of person…" I protested.

"Well, what kind of person are you?" He asked.

"I'm the kind of person who doesn't give up until they get the thing that they want." I answered.

"Yeah… what do you want then?" He asked, sarcastically, but he really knew the answer.

"You already know… I've told you a million times…" I answered.

"Yeah.. But I'm telling you… YOU CAN'T GET IT…" he answered back.

"Stop it, I'm going to Gray…" I replied as I used Gray as an excuse. But, I really meant to see him.

"Hey Gray, congratulations." I greeted.

"Thanks, dude, but, haven't you told me that for like the 20th time?" He said, as he teased me about it.

"I'm sorry if I got married before you. Remember when we were 17? We agreed to have a double wedding? Ha ha… I remember that day… It was Winter 12 and you told me that you would never leave my side through the breaking sorrows and joyous happiness, you even told me that I should marry a girl with a best friend and that girl's best friend would be your wife. Ahh… those days. We've never been separated. Man… what would ever get between us, huh? It would just be weird if you had feelings for Claire… _at least you don't._" He answered.

"Yeah… at least I don't…" I replied, as I felt guilty.

The guilt was spreading through my whole body, passing through my veins, my back, my ribs, _my love…_

Nothing was too challenging for Claire and Gray's love. Not even my love…

"Oh… yeah, See you later. I gotta help Claire with the other party stuff." He said as he left me to my sorrows, I was about to cry, but not in Gray's wedding…

I was enjoying the party-kinda… The party almost ended, the wine was finished, everyone was crazy, Claire and Gray were lovely, everyone was happy, they all enjoyed the party…

As soon as it was finished, I left…

I sat alone in a bench… I didn't want to go back to the Inn… _I didn't want to sleep at all…_

I was left alone in the rose square… _lonely…_

I stayed there for 3 hours thinking of what to do…. I was still thinking.

I was lost in thoughts of what I should do… EVERYTHING WAS DARK.

I needed Claire. I need her help. _I need her to forget about Gray._

It would just be very disappointing for me to tell Claire that I love her. It would break up the ever perfect marriage in Mineral Town, besides, Gray's love for Claire is EXTREME!

I can't battle through that…

I can't…

WEIRD QUESTIONS!

HAHAHA!

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?

WILL CLIFF FINALLY TELL HIS FEELINGS FOR CLAIRE?

WILL KAI'S PROPOSAL TO POPURI BE ACCEPTED?

WILL CLIFF'S LOVE TO CLAIRE BE ANSWERED THE SAME WAY?

WILL CLAIRE ACCEPT HIS FEELINGS FOR HER AND BREAK UP HER FAMILY (newly-wed couple)?

WILL I FINALLY STOP ASKING YOU THESE QUESTIONS? - You will never find out why! Gwahahahaha! Gyahahaha!

Find the answers in the next chapter! Broken Chp. 5 Will soon be out! :))


	5. Lost In Dreams Claire's POV

**Author's Note: KYAAA~~ I can't believe that this chapter is out! This chapter is based on Claire's POV (Point of View) So this means that all the things you see or hear is through Claire's eyes, ears and body. ENJOY~~!**

Chapter 5- Claire: Lost in Dreams

I tucked Gray into bed… He's sleeping like a baby.

"Goodnight, Claire…" He answered.

"Goodnight, Gray…" I answered back.

Today didn't seem like it was as happy as I expected. I haven't even spoke to Cliff properly.

This wedding… Gray…

It… He worked so hard for this to happen… I seemed happy… But…

Ugh—Let me go to sleep. I still have another day tomorrow.

I tucked myself into bed. Gray gave me a peck in my check. It didn't feel that great.

I remember the day that I accidentally kissed Cliff… I tripped from a rock and landed on right in front of him… _we kissed…_

It had a… _feeling…_ even though it was an accident… It seemed… _right._

But I'm married to Gray. I love him, don't I?

I feel weak. I have to harvest the crops tomorrow. I still have a lot to do.

-FLASHBACK-

Winter 13 Year 3

"Claire, this is my best bud, Cliff." Gray answered.

"Oh! Nice to meet you! I'm Claire…" I replied.

"Uh—Hi… I—I— Nice to meet you. I—I gotta go somewhere. I've got something to do… Uh- See you later!" He answered as he left directly.

"He's shy… Cliff's a nice guy once you get to meet him. We've been friends since we were both 16! He's just transferred here and he's my roommate at the Inn" Gray responded.

"R-Really?" I asked.

"You should come by sometime and visit us at the Inn, okay?" He asked.

"Yeah! Sure!" I said as I smiled and agreed.

-End of Flashback 1-

-FLASHBACK 2-

Spring 8 Year 4

"Claire? Where are you! I'm here already! When can we harvest the crops?" Cliff asked.

"I'm over here in the Animal Shed. Come here already!" I shouted back.

"Which one is it? You have like… 20 of 'em! HA HA HA!" He answered back.

"The one with the red roof, you dumbo!" I teased back.

"Okay!" He shouted as he ran to the place.

"There you are!" He continued.

"HA HA! You had trouble finding the place because you're a stupid guy!" I teased.

"Hah, yeah right! Prove it!" He protested.

"Well, you couldn't find the animal shed." I answered.

"I'm not a farmer!" He answered back.

"You don't need to be a farmer to know what an Animal shed is! Even Gotz knows what it is! Ha ha ha ha! Just admit it! You're stupid!" I teased back.

"Fine! Anyway, when can we harvest the Turnips? I'm starving! You should make a great meal out of that, okay?" he asked.

"Yeah! Sure… And… We could harvest the Turnips now… Just wait… I have to finish milking Goldee here." I answered.

"Okay. Hey, could you give me a try?" He asked.

"Sure! Here…. Hold the cow utter like this…." I said as I was holding his hands tightly.

"Oh… sorry… I didn't mean to…" I said as he finally realized that I was holding his hands.

"It's okay." He answered.

We were finally finished.

"Hey! I'm still up for harvesting the Turnips!" he screamed.

"Okay…" I answered.

We headed out to the field, I saw him get the basket from the tool shed.

"Make something good out of this, okay? Just for me! Make me something special." He answered.

I was about to harvest the 3rd batch of turnips, but, suddenly I tripped over a rock that I forgot to smash!

"Claire! Watch out!" He warned as he was too late.

Instead, I just landed right in front of him. _We kissed._

The sunset was shining its light to us. I couldn't let go of my lips.

The kiss lasted long… _Until he broke it_.

"I-I'm sorry!" I apologized.

"Uh—Um—It's okay. No big deal, people make mistakes. I uh—I gotta go. Gray's waiting for me at the Inn, I'll just pass by tomorrow to get the food. See you later." He excused as he left without a 'bye'.

"Bye…" He said as he waved 'goodbye'.

I thought that he wouldn't say 'bye' after what happened.

"Bye…" I answered back.

_I ruined it! Stupid Claire! That wasn't supposed to be like that! What's wrong with you!_

-End of Flashback 2-

The middle of the night was cold. I suddenly had a nightmare.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! I will get you, Claire! Soon you will be mine! Captured and defeated! Ha ha ha ha!" It told me.

"Claire…" It whispered.

"Claire…" It whispered again.

I decided to get up… I needed some "me" time for myself.

I was running and running, but the voice kept on following me…

"Claire… Claire… why are you running?" It asked.

I ran through the pathway, inconsolable, turned down the sidewalk, invincible, five minutes later, _I was scared._

"STOP!" I shouted.

"Claire… CLAIRE!" it shouted again.

I finally hit the Rose Square, the voice stopped.

There I saw Cliff, sitting in the bench. Still up at 3 a.m.

What is he doing here?

"Cliff?" I asked, as I was getting closer.

"Claire?" He asked as he looked upon me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"That's the same question that I want to ask you…" He answered back.

"A voice was following me… I got scared." I answered.

~END OF CHP.5~

OMG! These weird questions are back!

Will Cliff continue to life the life that he regrets?

Will you review this chapter (PLEASE?)?

Will you favorite mee~?

Will you favorite this storyieee~~?

Will I continue to ask you these questions?

Find out NEVER! Just kidding.. find out soon! :)) Hope to hear from you guys soon!

Noticed that I said… "Find out soon"?

Ha ha ha! Wait for the Chapter 6 update! :))


	6. Floating Questions Claire's POV

**I DONOT OWN HARVEST MOON!**

**(This looks like a contract) HA HA **

**Author's Note: Here's the continuation of Chapter 5! Kya~~! I couldn't actually believe that I got to publish this. Anyway, next summer, I might go to the USA in San Francisco… (maybe) and I might get a new laptop with Windows 7! That means that I will write more often! Yay! Ha ha ha! Anyway, hope to hear from you guys through reviews and subscriptions! :)) And, as you noticed, this story is still in Claire's POV (Point of View) ENJOY!**

Chapter 6- Floating Questions- Claire's POV (Point of View)

"That happened to me once… It was in the same date as this day… just… 3 years ago… when you weren't here yet. You just came here 2 years ago, right? Anyway, it traced me here too… Well, eventually, I didn't find anyone here… though I was glad to see you here." He replied.

It was like _fate_...

I sat beside him at the bench…

"Cliff, do you like Ann?" I asked as I changed the subject, he probably noticed it.

"Uh… Well, I don't really like her at all." He replied, seemingly nervous at the time.

"She seems like she really likes you. Well, if you don't like her, who do you like, then? Popuri? Elli? Karen? Mary?" I asked, getting curious at the moment.

"I—I uh… not too fast… I don't like any one of them." He answered, making me relieved.

"Ah—Good…" I answered.

"What?" he said as he got shocked at my mistake of words…

"I—I uh mean that it's good that you don't like any one of them because—uh-um- Because their ugly…No! I-umm- I mean that I uh—it means that if you get married early… it means that… you—uh… you're old!" I answered, feeling nervous and pitiful at the same time. I didn't really know why I felt happy when he said that he didn't like any one.

"You mean if I'm married… I'm old?" He asked, thinking of how to make a joke out of it.

"Uh-yeah!" I replied, as I had nothing else to say.

"So you mean that you're… old?" he asked, making me teased at that time.

"I'm not _that_ old!" I shouted.

"Fine-I'm old.." I answered.

"Ha ha ha! See? You haven't changed at all, Claire! Man, I would like to spend more time with you telling jokes! Ha ha ha ha! Ah… I can't stop laughing! Ha ha ha! Claire… you're really an interesting person. I wish to meet someone like you soon…" He answered, making my heart pump faster and bigger… I was afraid that I might faint or something.

What if everything was a dream? If this was a dream… then I could say all the things that I wanted to say…

"Cliff… I wanted to spend my whole life with you…" I continued, "I wanted to live our lives together…"

"I… I… I didn't know that you… Claire… I wanted to spend my life with you too…" He answered.

"Why haven't you married me first? Why haven't you told me you loved me?" I asked, curios and dizzy with so much questions flooding in my head, blocking my mind, making it dark.

"Why did you accept Gray's blue feather? Why haven't you told me this before? You didn't need me to tell you that I love you. You should've told me! Why haven't you rejected your wedding? Aren't you feeling regret?" He asked. I think he was feeling the same way that I felt. I think that questions were floating up his head like me.

"Cliff… this is just a dream. This isn't real. I'm just saying the things that I wanted to tell you. But, this isn't real, right?"I asked.

What if this isn't a dream? What if this was all real?

"Claire… this ISN'T a dream. You AREN'T sleeping. This is REAL." He said.

I didn't want to hear those words.

What if other people were listening? They would think that I was a b****.

I'm not that kind of person. I'm a person who loves her husband very much. I knew that my love couldn't be.

I hope no one was listening.

My mind was troubled, lost, dark. It crowded up everywhere.

I felt darkness surrounding me. Next thing I knew, I woke up beside Cliff.

Mumblings everywhere! That's the thing that woke me up.

"Wow, how did she get there?" someone muttered.

We were both sitting in the bench.

The words "I love you" was the only thing I remember last night.

I forgot everything. Or did I remember everything?

I was unsure of everything. People were circling me. I didn't want to be in any crowds.

"Claire! Claire!" A familiar voice shouted. I think it was Gray.

"Claire, are you okay?" He asked.

"As soon as I jumped out of bed, you weren't there. I was worried. What were you doing out here? Why is Cliff here?" He asked, questions blurring out of his silly mouth.

Why did I call his mouth 'silly'? I didn't actually believe everything in his mouth though. Everything he said to me was like a lie.

'I love you' wasn't enough for me.

'I missed you' wasn't enough for me.

'I was worried about you…' wasn't enough for me.

'Will you marry me?' wasn't _that_ good enough.

'Don't leave me…' was what I could think about.

'I wouldn't cry if you left… _I would die._'

Was what I would like to hear… _What was good for me_.

~END OF CHAPTER 6~

Hey guys! Even the author of this story cannot believe that Claire wanted Cliff back and that I am very sad because Claire doesn't like Cliff… but… She FORGOT everything Or… did she remember it?

WEIRD QUESTIONS!

Will Cliff tell Claire what happened last night?

Will Claire re-call anything that happened last night?

Will Gray know what happened last night?

Did Claire forget everything that happened last night? (NOOO) if she did…. WHAT A WASTE! :))

Find out the answers in the following chapters!

Anyway, hope you enjoyed chapter 6 and stay in tune for Chapter 7 and what awaits!

WHY DO I KEEP ON ASKING YOU THESE QUESTIONS?

(Did you think I forgot to ask you that? XD :)) I will never, ever, EVER forget to say that… unless I have memory gap, and my cousin, Maxi, used to say that whenever you have Memory Gap…. Take bactidol! (- Bactidol is the medicine for sore throats) :))

Hope you guys enjoyed the story! Don't forget to type a review!

Please press the button below this sentence!

SERIOUSLY!

Press!

The button!

Below

This

WORD!

NOW!

:))

Fine, below this emoticon, then.

:))


	7. Soaked and Washed

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and now, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I really like this one but I'm not sure if you guys will like this one. Ha ha! Anyway, ENJOY! I named this chapter "Soaked and Washed" because, he was in the rain. But he met someone that could change how his life would run. So, he washed all the regret away and became a NEW Cliff! Yay!**

**P. S. The "Weird Questions" feature in chapter 6 had some wrong lines in it… sorry for the mistakes. I'll learn from it next time! :((**

Chapter 7- Soaked and Washed

Claire was seemingly scared, I think she didn't remember anything that happened yesterday.

"Cliff, what happened?" Gray asked.

"Oh… yeah. Claire went out at night and she wanted to ask me stuff about you. She said that she wanted to learn more about you so that she could make you happier. And as a bestfriend, I know a lot about you. So, I told her everything I knew about you. How great you are, how hard you work at the blacksmith, and all the others!" I said, as I was really lying about what I said.

Claire really came out because she had a nightmare and it traced her here. We spoke about stuff that wasn't supposed to be talked about after marriage.

But, everyone believed it… they actually though that Claire came out to me to ask about Gray. Heh… _It wasn't true._

I hit the sack and fell asleep. Questions were filling up my head.

I can't believe that I lied to Gray! He's my best friend. I shouldn't be like this! I shouldn't!

I woke up from all the craziness and curiousness up in my head.

It was afternoon and it was raining. I headed out to see what was up, well, it was raining, and nothing was up. I think I needed some time to think in a quiet place. Not in a room where I've spent memories with Gray in.

Ann and Doug told me not to go out in the rain. They told me that I might catch a cold. But I ignored them… I didn't care about myself.

Rain dripping, streaming through my face, _I didn't enjoy it at all._

It was soaking my hair, damping my clothes, I needed to get away.

I was walking around town, looking for a place where I could settle down.

I looked at the wonderful view of the ocean. It was _beautiful._

I just decided to settle down here and think up with my mind. I saw an open umbrella that Kai forgot to pack up before his shack closed. So I just stayed there.

So many things to think of, so, I just decided to think about something without Claire in it. I could do that later. But first, what would life be if I just moved on?

What if I married Ann?

-Ugh! I don't even want to think about that!

Elli?

-She's kinda clumsy… but, doctor is my friend. I know that Elli is just his.

Mary?

Nah! I don't like NERDS who read books all the time. Maybe that's why Gray didn't choose her.

Karen?

A drunkard? No way! Besides, Karen is Rick's girl.

Popuri?

NO! Kai's my friend and I couldn't do that! Besides, he's planning to marry her…and I don't like Popuri that much.

Claire?

I—I-… I love her.

If only there was one person like Claire…

I wanted a girl who could make me happy, one that had a farm, one that had a personality like her, one that looks pretty, and one that was always happy and kind. But sometimes, I want the girl who could also be energetic and funny but understanding too. I want the perfect bride… Just like Claire. But I don't want her exactly like Claire… I want her to be special in her own little way.

"Hey, are you okay?" A voice asked.

"Uh—yes." I replied as I rose my head from looking at the wet sand.

"I'm sorry… I'm Jill!" She said, cheeringly.

She had dark brown hair, tied in a ponytail, and… she looked happy. She had the same eyes as Claire… ones that were brown.

"Oh! I'm Cliff. Nice to meet you." I replied, "Are you from here?"

"Oh… nah. I'm from Forget-Me-Not-Valley. But, um, sorry to invade your privacy, but, you seemed troubled a while ago. What was the problem?" She asked. I didn't know that some people could actually care. It's like someone could actually listen to me… what I had to say.

"No… I was just thinking about something. I was thinking either to move on or to just stay in that one thing." I replied.

She looked like she was really listening. It looked like she could understand me. Her face would look at my eyes and show me that there's always an open door when your door is closed. And that open door was her door. My door was slammed and shut by Claire and Gray's love. But her door opened and showed me a new hallway.

I think I like her. I think I like this girl.

"I'm sorry for asking, but… what was this 'thing'?" She questioned, her eyes saying that she's really interested and that she's curious.

"Well, this 'thing' was my love for her." I replied.

"Who?" She asked.

"Claire." I answered.

"Oh! Yes! That farmer from this town. I heard that she got married to the grandson of Saibara. Gray, is it?" She said… it shocked me that she know so much.

"Yeah… that's her. Well, actually, to tell you the truth… I liked Claire… very much. In fact, _I love her._ But, she got married to Gray. I couldn't do anything because Gray's my best friend and I didn't want to look bad in front of other people and him." I answered, seemingly depressed and helpless.

"Oh… I'm sorry. But, isn't there at least one girl that you like a bit?" She asked, she looked more interested into my life story.

"Well, I know that there's this one girl that I just met today. I think that me and that girl would be good friends… _or even closer._" I answered, as I looked at her face and gave her a smile.

She gave out a deep red and she returned the smile.

I think this was a start for a good relationship.

~END~

Weird questions!

WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO CLAIREXCLIFF?

Will it be JILLXCLIFF?

What will happen to Gray and Claire?

What would happen to Cliff and Jill?

**Kyaaaa~~~ OMG! What will happen next? Hope you guys enjoyed the story! I know it's a little awkward that Jill is in the story but you'll find out why in the next story! :)) Hope to hear from you guys soon!  
**

**Please press this button below! :))**


	8. Message Bottle

**Author's Note: Hey people! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Jill is in the story and I know it's awkward but… LIVE WITH IT! :)) Anyway, you'll know why Jill comes here soon in the story. This might have a happy ending but I still love the ClairexCliff combo! :)) Same goes to the GrayxClaire combo! Support Mineral Town love! :)) Anyway, ENJOY!**

Chapter 8- Message Bottle

"So… why do you come here? Do you come here often? Why don't I see you around that much?" I asked as questions kept babbling out of my mouth. It seemed like I wanted to know more about her.

"I come here only on rainy days because I have only little work to do. After the little work, I head down here. I noticed that every time it rains, there's a message bottle that gets sent. I always come down here at rainy days to get it and reply to it. I don't come here in rainy days because there's a lot of stuff to do and I'm always busy. But if I finish early, I come here at night." She answered.

"What kind of work do you do?" I asked.

"Well, I do farm duty! I own a ranch and a farm at Forget-Me-Not-Valley! Just like Claire. But this time, I think Claire's farm is bigger. But I have more animals than how many Claire can get." She answered.

"Wow! So this means that Claire and you are friends?" I asked, time to time.

"Yup! We both see each other. On weekends, she comes and visits me in my ranch. But I never have time to visit her. So, I make it up to her by making her dinner to eat at the weekends we see each other." She chatted.

"Cool. Maybe I could come by your farm sometime? Maybe you could cook me a meal? Ha ha." I answered as I quickly asked too.

"Yup! That sounds great! Maybe you should ask Gotz to help you go there… it's kinda hard to get back home. Ha ha!" She replied back.

"Okay. So… could I go there this Thursday?" I asked. I could ask Duke and Manna for a day off to. I haven't been attending work for over a month. I'm starting to run low on cash.

"Sure! That sounds great! But maybe you should come around by… 7? I think that's the earliest I could finish my work." She muttered.

"Sounds good!" I hollered.

"This isn't a date, right?" She asked, making me happy.

"Nah, this isn't. Ha ha ha!" I answered.

"Cliff! What's so funny? Stop laughing! Ha ha!" She answered back.

I started tickling her and playing. I really felt happy that time.

"Look! The message bottle arrived! Let's see what they wrote this time!" She said.

She grabbed the bottle and went back under the umbrella.

"Oooh! I think this one's from Lenny. He says that he's a policeman in Harboudarv Island. Ha ha ha… Harboudarv…" She replied, laughing and laughing.

_Dear Jill, _

_Today, I asked Gina out. You were right! She did like flowers. Thanks so much for all the advice that you told me! It really helped. I told her to meet me at the beach, I wanted her to meet you. She actually helped me in writing this letter! Ha ha ha! Hope you reply back. You could read Gina's letter at the back of this letter. Be safe! We're protecting you!_

_Officer Policeman,_

_Lenny_

"So… you're an advice-girl, huh?" I teased, gaining interest at her.

"Well, I help out people from Harboudarv Island… or I think that's what they call it. Ha ha ha!" She answered.

That's very sweet and kind of her to do stuff like that. Especially from Anonymous people.

"Wow… that's very sweet of you to do such a thing." I answered.

"Thanks…" She thanked back.

There, at the back of the letter, we looked at what Gina had to say.

_Dear Jill,_

_Lenny has been talking about you so much lately. Thank you so much for letting him know that I like flowers! Thank you to for your advice. Because of you, we found love that was very special! You're such a kind person for helping out people who you don't know. But I would still like to thank you again because… I finally found a wonderful guy who I could truly love. Lenny told me that you still haven't found the perfect guy. I hope you do soon. In fact, I hope you find him right now… this exact time that you're reading this. Someone should be beside you… or at least someone near you. I hope you soon find the one and only man who is worthy enough for you. Again, I would like to thank you for helping me and Lenny find true love. I hope you'll be safe and stay cool. Wish you reply back!_

_Your one true friend,_

_Gina_

Wow… she was right. I think I've found true love! She said that the guy beside Jill right now is the perfect guy for her.

"Cliff… I… Gina said that the guy who was beside me was the one and only… perfect guy…" She replied.

"Yeah… I think that you should reply to the letter and say that she's wrong." I said as she let out a bitter face that said, 'She might be right!'.

"Cliff… I think she's right…" She answered as she flushed her face into a dark shade of red…

I blushed deep red too. My heartbeat started moving fast and slow. I didn't know that I could get close to people this fast.

Jill brought out a small pencil with an attached eraser with it… and she replied.

_Dear Lenny,_

_I'm glad that Gina went out with you and I'm glad that you've found true love. I have a feeling that nothing will get through your love! Just keep believing and set your mind to something and nothing will be impossible for you anymore! Just like I say, "Whenever one door is closed, there's always one that will open."keep staying happy and I hope that everything goes well. Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Your one and only,_

_Jill_

~END~

I guess the word "end" was the worst part yet.

Ha ha ha ha!

Do you still want the "weird questions" feature in the story? I find it kinda boring… but I think it still makes the readers laugh. Please send in your answers through PM or through Reviews in this story. **Did you like the story? Did you LOVE the story? Or did you -negative thing—the story? Please tell me what you think by sending in a PM or review. You could also contact me by sending messages to my email account: **

**YES! THIS IS YOUR ONLY CHANCE TO GET MY EMAIL ADDRESS! Add me now… or you will… DIE! Just kidding, but seriously… JOKE! Ha ha ha! Hope to hear from you guys soon!**

**PRESS THE BUTTON BELOW THIS GROUP OF WORDS! :))**


	9. Brand New

**Author's Note: Hey people! Chapter 9 is finally out! I think that I've published 4 chapters today! Maybe just 3 or 2 but it's more than one! YAY! Ha ha ha! I don't know why I haven't published a new chapter for "Whenever" maybe it was because I was just so caught up in "Broken" eh. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because… I DO!**

Chapter 9- Brand New

I think I've changed… I think I can move on…

She replied to Gina's message. This was what she wrote back:

_Dear Gina, _

_Thanks so much for all your support! I hope that you're relationship with Lenny would stay together forever. And I think you're right. I think I've found the right guy for me. I've invited him for dinner at my house… I think I'll cook him some of my specials… Tee hee! Anyway, I hope you would have a splendid romace and… again, you're right about the perfect guy beside me. I've meet a new guy… He's a very handsome and cute guy. He's very nice and he looks like he's a great person. I'll try to get to know more about him… His name…is Cliff. Hope to hear from you soon! Please answer soon and I hope that it rains again tomorrow! Ha ha!_

_Your new friend,_

_Jill_

Did she really think that I was cute and handsome? Did she really think that I was a great guy? She was really hiding the paper away when she was writing it. But I peeked a bit and read what she wrote.

"Wow… you really think I'm handsome?" I asked as she got shocked and blushed.

"Uh! Um! Yes! Of course! Almost all the people I meet are handsome and beautiful! You're just one of them." She answered, as she made it an excuse.

"Ha ha ha! Nice try, Jill. I won't fall for that. You told Gina that she might be right about the whole 'Perfect Guy' thingy." I told her.

"Hey! You read what I wrote to Gina! That was only supposed to be for her! I thought I could trust you! Ha ha ha!" She exclaimed, laughing and laughing.

"Well, Jill, I do think that you're pretty and cute… I actually find you very attractive…" I told her.

"Really?" she asked, she looked happy as she blushed.

"JOKE! EEEEEHHH! I was just kidding. Man, you should've seen what you looked like! Ha ha ha ha! Man, you looked so funny! You were like… 'really?' ha ha ha ha!" I replied, laughing and laughing. But suddenly bursts of tears came flowing down her face.

"You… you don't think I'm pretty!" She shouted.

"Jill, I like you. You're really nice and pretty and very cute!" I said, hoping that those lines would cheer her up.

"This isn't a joke, right?" She asked.

"No… this isn't." I replied, turning red at the moment.

"Well, Cliff, I actually like you too." She replied.

Jill was actually such a great person… I can't deny that! I just wish to see her farm on Thursday. That would just leave me 2 days… Ah… I didn't know that I could like a person this fast.

"Hey, aren't you going to send the message to Gina and Lenny already?" I asked, as I changed the subject, she probably noticed anyway.

"Oh… yeah! I completely forgot about that.

She grabbed the bottle and put the replies back in. She went to the deck and threw it as far as she could… Suddenly, lightings were coming out of the sky… All the clouds became dark. She rushed here into the umbrella as she heard the Thunder. It shocked her and made her scream.

I hugged her tightly and she looked up to me. She whispered a soft "Thank you" to me.

We just stayed like this for several minutes after the thunder sorted out.

She blushed deeply and said sorry for her goofiness earlier. To me, she wasn't goofy at all. I think that she was… wonderful.

We glazed at each other's eyes and looked carefully at each other.

We started getting closer to each other… I think that we were about to kiss.

Our lips gently pressed each other.

"BEACH PARTY!" Someone shouted, it was familiar, it was… _Claire._

Claire broke our kiss… that was the time I got pissed.

"I'm sorry…" Jill replied.

"No… it's my bad." I replied back.

"What do you mean 'beach party'?" I asked Claire as she gave me a glare that read out… 'DON'T KISS HER!'

I think that Claire watched us for several minutes, I think that she was giving a close look at herself.

I finally moved on… can't Claire accept that? She isn't the only one I could like! I seemed really mad when she was spying on us and when she broke the kiss.

She can't give up, can't she? Well, I'll just show her!

~END~

So guys… did you like the story? **I really did! In fact, I loved it. Not because it's my story, it's because it has sooo much lovey-dovey parts… HA HA HA! Well, I dunno about the "Weird Questions" thingy so just please send in what you think about the "Weird Questions" feature. Actually, I just put that feature there so that people would look forward for the next chapter and so that I could make the story longer! Ha ha ha ha! P.S. I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON and ITS CHARACTERS!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it and please do me a favor by sending in a review or a PM… Please click the button below this sentence! PLEASE! :))**

**P.S. Another 5 reviews will earn you CHAPTER 10... Dont worry, Billie, you can just animate things for me... BUT DONT FORGET TO SEND IT ON FACEBOOK! :D **

**SEND 5 REVIEWS... GET CHAPTER 10! THANKS! :D - (That's my new feature. HA HA) We should reach 15 reviews... AND YOU GET CHAPTER 10!**


	10. Broken Beneath

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! Man, I met a new friend! :D She's a random person with a nice personality like MEE~~! HAHAHA Now, I'm glad that you've enjoyed the last chapter…. NOW, ENJOY THIS!**

Chapter 10- Broken Beneath

It seemed like she would never give up… She hates Jill?

I know that this isn't right… But I remember the things that she told me last night.

"Cliff… I wanted to spend my whole life with you…" That message rumbled up in my head. She told me those words last night. The problem is… I don't know if it was real or… _a dream._

I just don't know if the things that are happening is reality. I'm sorry Claire… but I think it's time for me to move on.

"Cliff… are you okay?" She asked… Jill did.

"Ah! Yeah… I was just… nevermind. Hey, you're heading home, right?" I asked, ignoring Claire into her own paradise.

"Yup!" She replied, cheery faced.

"Do you mind if I walk you home?" I asked.

"Sure! You could walk me home. I would love that." I replied. It seemed like I'm falling for her.

We headed to the summit… to the area we needed to pass. We were just both walking alone… in the sweet summit grass. We headed to Forget-Me-Not-Valley as soon as we could. I was scared, disturbed, but Jill understood.

There we found, the Forget-Me-Not-Valley… that's when I asked… Why can't it just be… Don't-forget-me-valley? Heh… I was right… But their ancestors named it that way. No use of changing it… it stays the same.

I looked at my watch… it was 6:00… I still didn't want to leave… and head on with the flock.

I wanted to stay with Jilll… just.. her. No one else was following… except for one annoying girl. I turned my back and I saw her… Claire, is it? I hate her now. Hasn't she seen that I moved on… without a word? I have to speak with Gray… But he'll find out that Claire loves me! But… UGH!

I just… I want to shout at her.

I dropped Jill of.

As soon as I left from Jill's farm, she gave me a warm kiss before I left.

I was walking back home. I was looking for Claire.

"Cliff! Where did you go?" Claire asked.

"What? Why?" I answered back.

"You've been gone for a long time! Where have you been!" She shouted.

"You're not my mom… okay? Claire, you're married. I'm moving on. You should be happy for me. Not going against it. Now, you can go back to loving Gray." I answered.

It would probably be hard for Gray if Claire would continue to be like this.

I ignored her as she kept babbling about where I've been and all the other crap in this world.

I brought Claire home. Gray looked so worried. Besides, he was supposed to be worried. Claire went out for almost the whole day.

"Claire! Where've you been!" Gray shouted, looking at me suspiciously.

"I was just at…" she replied as I interrupted to excuse her.

"She was at the Inn. She wanted to talk to Ann and they spent the whole time there talking about girl stuff. Anyway, when it was getting late, Claire was afraid to go home because she told me that she saw a muku-muku (WHITE HAIRY MONSTER OR SOMETHING) So, I just decided to bring her home for you." I replied.

"Oh. Thanks a lot, Cliff. You're such a great friend. And Claire, I didn't know that you went to Ann… why didn't you tell me?" He asked, getting more curious at the moment.

"Oh! I uh! I didn't know that she was there and then I just got surprised because she was there! Hahaha." She answered, I didn't know that she could cover up herself that easy.

I dropped her home, Gray thanked me, so did Claire.

I went to the Inn. Ann and Doug greeted me, same as always. I ignored them. I noticed that without Jill, there was no color in my life… no purpose too.

I locked myself in my room. Colors were spinning everywhere. I was lost in a color wheel.

~END~

**Hey guys! I have already! If you wanna learn what my username is... check out my profile!**

**P.S. 3 more reviews and you'll earn yourself chapter 11! Make sure it reaches 13! :D**


	11. Realization

**Author's Note: OH MY GAWD. This chapter is finally out! I hope you guys enjoy it! P.S. Please review and subscribe! Oh yeah, I can't make some chapters that fast because I have school and I am soooo lazy. :( Sorry. :))**

Chapter 11- Realization

"Hey Cliff! Who's your friend here?" She asked like she would want to know.

I was afraid that she might think that I was dating Aja.

"Oh. She's Aja. You know, Duke and Manna's long lost daughter." I answered.

"Wow. What an honor to meet you Ms. Aja." She joked.

"Oh. Hello." Aja replied.

"I'm Jill. I'm the farmer of Forget-Me-Not-Valley. Well, Cliff, actually, I was about to go to the winery to see how you were doing and I wanted to say hi. Well… hi!" She replied back.

"Haha. Jill, would you like to come with us? Me and Aja were about to take a walk around the village." I asked.

"Oh! No thanks. I'm doing some errands for Mayor Thomas and Zack. I need to get this 'Perilmite' mine thingy and cut 15 pieces of lumber today. Haha. Well, see you guys later." She said.

"Oh, yes, see you later." Aja replied as she started walking slowly.

"Oh. Okay! See you later." I said as me and Aja went on moving.

We left Jill to her work and went around town. We came to pass by Popuri and Rick's Poultry Farm.

Aja started a knock on their door. I didn't think that Rick and Popuri could remember her.

"Hey Aja! Hey Cliff!" Rick greeted.

Oh my God! I didn't know that he could still remember.

"Hey Popuri! Come down! Aja is here! She came with Cliff!" He shouted as he alarmed Popuri.

"What? Who's Aja?" Popuri asked as she was going down the stairs.

"What? You don't remember?" Rick asked.

"Nope. Oh! Hey Cliff!" She greeted as she took notice to my presence.

"Hi." I replied.

"Are you sure you don't remember? You and Aja were like the best of friends before!" Rick replied, hoping Popuri could get memories.

"Nope. Nothing. I don't remember that. Oh, and Cliff, I like Jill with you more than her." She replied.

I almost turned red when she said that. Did she see me and Jill? Did she think I was dating Aja?

"Oh! I'm not dating anyone, Popuri." I updated.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. No need to cover up, Cliff." She replied.

"Popuri! Don't say rude things and don't interfere with Cliff's life."  
Rick continued as he turned his head to me, "I'm sorry for my sister's behavior, Cliff."

"N-No! It's okay." I replied.

"I'm sorry, Cliff. I'm sorry, Aja." Rick apologized.

"Nah. It's okay. Haha. I know Popuri didn't mean it." I answered, turning my head to Aja.

"Yeahp! It's fine." She replied.

"Say, Cliff, your Birthday is close, isn't it?" Rick asked.

"Uh, yeah. Haha. I even forgot." I replied, laughing and joking.

"Cliff! Are you going to celebrate it somewhere?" Popuri asked, butting-in into the question.

"Nah. I'm just gonna eat out with Jill." I answered.

"Oh really? Jill's your girlfriend?" Aja interfered.

"OH! No.. I mean, she's my best friend and stuff. Haha. Well, yeah, she's my best friend. We aren't like _that._" I protested.

"Oh. Okay." Aja replied, she seemed to smile when she knew I was single.

"Hey, Cliff, don't you want to celebrate it with us?" Rick asked.

"Yeah. Sure." I answered, like I had nothing else to say.

"Your Birthday is at Summer 6 isn't it?" Rick asked, as he seemed unsure. Of course he knew when my birthday was.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked back.

"Kai's in town!" He shouted, as he suddenly turned his happy face to a pissed one, "Oh Goddess! Please don't have your birthday with that guy. If he's coming, I'm not going."

"C'mon, now's the time you get along with him!" Popuri protested him.

"Ugh. Well, I'll try to. But it's just for the sake of Cliff and you, okay?" Rick stated.

"Oh yay! Thanks, Rick!" She replied, suddenly changing her attitude.

"Well, guys, it's kinda getting late. I should be heading home." I excused.

"Oh. Okay. Well, come here again Cliff! Next time, bring Jill too." Rick reminded.

"Yeahp, I sure will. Haha." I answered.

We headed back to our houses, well, inn then. Actually, I had to bring Aja back to the winery. I was really pleased today, but, hey, I wasn't with Jill.

When I headed home, I just lied down in my bed. It was just me alone. Just alone with no one else. No Gray, no Kai, no anyone.

A sudden knock came in.

"Hello?" The voice asked.

"It's me, Jill. I want to talk to you."

"Oh yeah, sure, come in."

Why would she come so late? Was it this important?

"Cliff, it's about our relationship."

"Oh, yeah, why?"

I started getting scared. She might leave me, make me feel alone.

"I-."

"What?"

"Were you taking Aja out? I mean, dating her?"

"Uh, no. I just brought her around town."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"She told me that you took her on a date. She was being all boastful and stuff. She would be like 'Oh my Goddess! Cliff was so cute when he took me out! We went to the beach and saw the wonderful fireworks he prepared for me! Wow. I didn't know that Cliff was such a nice and wonderful person!' Was that all really true?"

"What? No way! I was just showing her around town since she hasn't been back and we came to the Poultry Farm and had a chat with Rick and Popuri."

"Oh. She seemed so sure."

"She's just lying."

"Okay. I see. Cliff, I trust you."

"Yes, I know. I wouldn't lie to you, _ever_."

"It's a good thing to know that. Thank you."

"Yeah. Thanks too."

"Hey, happy birthday."

"My birthday is still on Summer 6. Why are you greeting me in Spring 25? I mean, why are you greeting me now?"

"It's for advanced. I want to celebrate your birthday with just the two of us. One dinner, one place, two people. Okay?"

"Sure. I'd like that."

"I knew you would. Haha. Well, it's very late. I've gotta go. I still have a lot of farm work waiting for me tomorrow."

"Yeah. Okay."

She soon left and gave me a hug, I felt better.

**Author's note: Hi. Well, do you like to story so far. If so, YAY! I can't believe that Aja would be so mean. :( Anyway, she won't get that far. Or would she?**


	12. The Beginning of the End

**Author's note: I knew you guys were waiting for this. Well, here it is! Haha. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12- The Beginning of the End

One week has passed. Isn't it Summer 2?

Well, yeah. I've been brining Aja around town. Jill's been telling me things I wouldn't want to hear. She kept saying that Aja was boasting about her and me. I'm not dating Aja.

Now's the time to put a stop on it.

As early as I got to the winery, I called Aja.

"Aja, I need to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Just come."

"Okay."

She followed me to the Rose Square, this is where I have my serious time.

"Aja, are you lying to Jill?"

"What? No."

"Really?"

"Seriously, I'm not lying."

"She told me you were being boastful and you kept saying that we're dating."

"We are, aren't we?"

"No. How could you think that?"

"I mean, you always hang out with me."

"It's because Duke and Manna told me I should get along with you."

"You are."

"But... I'm not dating you."

"How could you say that?"

"I mean, did I tell you that I like you?"

"No. But it's obvious. So why hide it that we're dating?"

"Aja, we're not dating. You don't get it, don't you? I didn't tell you that I like you."

"You don't need to tell me. I already know."

"Who told you that I like you?"

"Myself."

"If I like you, it means you like me."

"Huh? Since when did the world change?"

"It didn't change. That's just my style."

"Well, I don't like your style."

"Why is it that you're so pissed?"

"You're lying to Jill. She's my best friend. If you like me, you're loyal to my friends."

"Yeah, I know. I don't like her."

"I didn't say that you _have_ to like her. I just said, _'be loyal' to her._"

"I'm not being loyal to people I don't like."

"You know, I don't even like you. So why bother?"

"I like you."

"I hate you. If only I didn't work in the winery, I could leave you."

"You can never leave. You won't have any job if you do."

"I'll ask Jill to help me."

"What?"

"She owns a ranch."

"So?"

"I'm going to get a job from her and leave."

"Heh, you don't have the courage to do that."

"Yes. Just watch. By next week, you won't see me working here anymore."

I left as I didn't even glared at her. She thought that she owns my life. Well, she's just wrong.

People should be fair, right? I mean, they should.

I heard that the townspeople are building a basket ball court near the beach. I didn't know that Mineral Town was so excited for this. I knew that Gray likes basketball, so did I.

Well, I headed home and noticed it was dinner time. I wanted to head to Jill's but I'd think I'd be bothering her.

So, I just headed home and did nothing but breathe. I calmed myself and finally got to think, "_Am I going to leave the winery?"_

If Aja just continues this act of hers, I could definitely leave. I _didn't _want to leave, though. Duke and Manna was like my mother and father. I would feel very bad if I did that to them.

Oh! I forgot. The elections of the town mayors and vice-mayors are coming soon. I hope I could run for something.

"rrrrrrinnnnggggg!" the telephone alarmed, it continued itself. I picked it up, since Ann and Doug weren't here.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Is this Cliff?" The voice returned.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"This is Jill."

"Ok. So, what do you want?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Again?"

"Yes. I'll come by there by an hour. See you."

"Okay.. sure. But, what is it about?"

"Aja…"

That was the last word she said as she put down the phone. I was afraid then…

_Aja…_

No way. Aja might still be continuing what she's doing. My anger rose… my hands were… were blaming up.

But hey, I should listen to what Jill has to say first.

The Inn's door opened. I turned around to see who it was. It was..._Aja._

"Hey Cliff."

"Uh. Hey?"

"I'm sorry for my behavior. I just… _I really love you._"

"No worries."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. But, why were you like that to Jill. Honestly."

"I was jealous."

"You don't need to act like that."

"It's true! Cliff, I love you!"

"Shut up! You're just like Ann!"

"No I'm not! Ann is different. You don't like Ann!"

"I don't like her. I like Jill!"

"You can't…."

"Yes I can. Aja, stop it. You know, you're really getting on my nerves."

"It wouldn't be like that if you just said 'I love you' back."

"It's because I don't LOVE you!"

"What? You hate me?"

"If you're like that, then, yes."

"C'mon! I LOVE YOU."

"You can't convince me anymore, okay? I've made up my mind. Aja, we never had _anything_ going on together. Okay? I'd just like to say this to our friendship… _It's over._"

"UGH!" She replied as she ran out of the Inn. I really got pissed then.

I really wished Jill could come early. I wanted Gray here too, so did I want _Claire._ Oh my goddess, _I still can't get over Claire._

_I miss her._

_I wanted love. I wanted Jill. I needed Claire._

_What did I need? What did I want?_

_Is need greater than want? Is want greater than need? Sometimes you just want need. And sometimes you just need want._

_Need is something you HAVE to get. I probably agree to that but, WANT is something you LIKE to get._

_HAVE OR LIKE?_

_I couldn't decide myself._

_LIKE AND WANT._

_HAVE AND NEED._

_Need and Want were those two words I couldn't get out of my mind, and so I couldn't get Claire and Jill out of my mind too._

_Need represented Claire for me. _

_Want represented Jill._

_What was greater, LIKE or LOVE?_

_You can't love someone if you don't like them._

_You can't like someone if you don't love them._

_I imagined eyes… Eyes of Claire._

_I imagined hair… Hair of Jill._

_I wish they could just combine. I wish they could all be one. _

THE END~

**You guys like it, no? haha. Well, I have only LITTLE time to be working in my stories cause school has been barging in. I have the weekends to do write. But, things only pop out in my mind at the weekdays. Haha. Well, my life and stories are pretty complicated at times. But I just love them. :D My dog looks cute now. I guess you guys don't really care about that. :)) HAHA. Sorry. :))**


	13. Revolving Birthday

**Author's Note: So… hey. What's up? Sorry I couldn't get to update so fast. Since there's no school today, I continue to write this chapter. :D :D ENJOY!**

Chapter 13- Revolving Birthday

_Wow, I couldn't imagine it. It's really my birthday today. But, as if when I talk to people, they don't seem to remember this day._

_I wanted to walk around town and hear a "Happy Birthday" for me. Eventually, I didn't get any._

"Hey Jill." I greeted.

"Oh hey."

"So… is there any occasion today?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Oh nothing."

"Hey, Cliff, I got to go. My friend has a party. She's my new friend I met two weeks ago. She's a nice one."

"Oh okay. Enjoy the party."

"Bye" she said as she left me, the party boy, all alone.

Jill was such an important person. I didn't really know that she could forget my birthday. I mean, she's my best friend.

10 A.M.

_Hey, maybe they're waiting for me in the Rose Square. I knew that they would REALLY have something for me._

I got to the Rose Square, running. I was heading there like an excited monkey. I really wanted this birthday because I'm turning 25. Claire came into my life when I was… 21? Well, 4 years passed, this shows my evolution.

This birthday shows me that I can actually move on with a new person… _Jill._

This is the year that I wanted to last. This was _it__._

_As I looked around… I found __nothing__._

_It didn't surprise me. I've felt worse before. I felt more worse than this. This, in my scale, is just a 7 from 1 to 10. The worse was… the rejection of Claire. That was the 10. The big one-o in my life was that. It was all, nothing more, nothing less, all part of regret._

_I'm turning 25. That's a remarkable number. All I need is a remarkable life._

_I was sad… well, definitely sad. I went back into the Inn when it hit 12 noon._

_Was that Cheng or Chen? Oh well, I don't really care about his name. I don't actually know why he's here. Is he here to celebrate my birthday? Wow…_

"Hey Cheng!"

"It's Chen."

"Oh really?"

"No, I just forgot my name. So… what's up?"

"Oh.. well, nothing much."

"How's Claire?"

"She got married to Gray."

"What! Poor you. Are you okay?"

"Well, I guess so. I moved on."

"Who are you with now?"

"I'm not with anyone but there's this girl…"

"Ooooh. Who then?"

"Jill."

"Oh! I saw her. She sells stuff to my friend."

"Who?"

"Van."

"Who's he?"

"Some fat guy who is past the marrying age. Haha. Well, he has a shop and he sells and buys stuff in it. I heard that Jill sells many things to him."

"Like what?"

"I don't know... maybe bracelets, gadgets, crops, seeds."

"Okay."

"So… I've been getting into mind reading and fortune telling. Want me to try yours?"

"What?"

"Oh sorry. Wrong grammar. I mean, want me to tell you your meaning? By meaning, your personality and things…"

"Oh sure."

"Okay then. So… how old are you?"

"I'm 25."

"Wow. The last time I saw you was when you were 22 or 23. Anyway, so… you're 25?"

"Yeah." I replied, I didn't want to tell him it was my birthday. It would only ruin my smile.

"Okay. Your age represents… wow. Cliff, this is great!"

"Huh?"

"Your future is."

"WHAT?"

"Seriously."

"No way."

"The 20 in your age represents the years you've spent as a grateful person, one you can trust, one you can love, one you can believe."

"Wow. I didn't know that."

"The 2 in the 25 is the symbol of 2 people. 2 people fall in love. 2 people fall in love _perfectly_."

"Oh. So that's why Jill-."

"Wait! The 5 represents something."

"What?"

"The 5 represents the 5 years you loved _Claire._"

"What? I only met Claire when I was 21. That means I only met her for 4 years."

"Nope, that's not true. My mind tells me that during one time, you met her and you fell deeply in love with her. I think that occurred when you were 13 or 14. But I know it happened when you were younger back then. I bet you were still an adolescent."

"Oh, well, I don't believe you that much."

"So much for my saliva.."

"Hahaha, well, I have to go upstairs for a while. Gotta catch the news on TV."

"Okay then. Don't forget to come down later."

"Yeah, okay." I replied as I climbed up the stairs, despite my sad selfishness to NO one remembering my birthday.

_Everyone seemed to ditch me. Am I… alone?_

I was really serious to Chen (Cheng?). I was going to watch the news.

I turned on the TV and I was surprised to see big letters on the screen.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" I read as I smiled happily.

"TO SARA" It continued as my smile turned to it's upside down self.

I thought it was for me, but, it wasn't.

"Good afternoon, sir and miss. This is a live broadcast in the Mineral Town Rose Square, there happens to be an accident. This accident involves two women. Sadly, these two women are Jill from Forget-Me-Not-Valley and Aja, the long lost daughter of Duke and Manna. It happens to be that they had a fight over some reason and _someone._ They do not want to speak about this accident but they are still putting it into battle." The newscaster read.

I was shocked, well, I closed the TV and ran out the door.

As I climbed down the stairs, rushing, Chen (Cheng?) gave me a smirk and nodded his head. That pretty much scared me, but I bet he didn't know anything about this.

I rushed straight to the Rose Square, I was really afraid. I knew that Jill loves me, so does Aja. They might fight about me. I'm not bragging about their love for me. I'm just saying, Aja keeps saying things that aren't true.

-END FOR NOW-


	14. Not as I Believed

**Author's Note: I bet you guys are waiting for this. Thanks a lot for the reviews. I hope you guys like this chapter. It's the continuation of "Revolving Birthday". ENJOY!**

Chapter 14- Not as I Believed

"Shut up, Jill!"

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"Oh. What makes you have the power to say so?"

"Cliff has the power."

"He loves me."

"Shut up Aja."

_Two familiar voices were heard. In fact, two lovers._

_Jill… Aja._

_But, I felt as if a stroke of lightning came upon me. Clearing all the skies, my memory broke._

_No more Claire, no more Jill, no more Aja. But, in fact, dispute all of this, my life has made a big step into changing the way I live now… until it came._

_What was "it"?_

_It was a __curse__._

_I should've never worked in that stupid piece of junk, the winery._

_That cold place where the wind brushes could be heard, the creaking doors and the ceiling cracks. The lizards forming, pictures slamming, glasses breaking, all those memories in one place._

_Cabinets squeaking, pets scratching, injuries doubled, despise this place. Full of depute and disagreement._

_KABOOT._

_I've refreshed. I've quitted it. ALL OF IT. No more CEILING CRACKS, BREAKING GLASSES, FORMING LIZARDS, COIN CLANKING._

_I finally made it. I ran through the alley, but Aja tried to stop me. She actually knew my plan. But, how?_

"Cliff! Don't leave!"

"Sorry. I have to go."

"No! Cliff, our love."

"What 'our love'?"

She kept sobbing and sobbing. I couldn't even hear her breathe anymore.

"Cliff. Don't leave me. Cliff." She said as she was breathing heavily and kept her eyelids pouring with tears. Her make-up was ruined.

"CLIFF! CLIFF. I love you…_so very much._" She whispered. Her breathe breathing back and forth.

She kept breathing and breathing very deeply, _it kept breaking._

Each breath was cracked, crooked as it is. She was loud, not to mention, sad too.

A flower fell between us. Right in front of each other. She was in front of me, and I was in front of her. The flower was between us.

It was a beautiful flower with silver petals. A brush of pink came by.

It was pink, red, orange and gray. All in one.

There was a hint of blue, yellow and purple, the leaves were green though.

It made us smile, _both of us._

She suddenly stopped breathing heavily and it seemed to help her. She breathed slowly and it seemed better by time to time. I grabbed the flower and brushed away her bangs, I put it on top of her ear and it made her smile. Her cheeks seemed the same and it didn't turn red.

I bet she moved on.

"I get it now Cliff."

"Really?"

"Yes. You love Jill. I won't argue with that anymore. But promise me we'll still be friends."

"I promise."

"Cliff, I really like you but I bet that I just have to accept the fact that you like somebody else. Besides, I've been setting my eyes on this cute guy from Forget-Me-Not-Valley. His name is Skye. Well, he doesn't really know me but I bet that he knows me by face. I haven't spoke to him before but I plan to soon."

"Well, he seems like a cool guy. I hope that you get to talk to him soon and good luck."

"You're a nice friend Cliff. Are you still going to leave Mineral Town."

"Well, I've made up my mind and it's like that I want to live my life with Jill. She seems happy and actually, she's helping me out. I hope that you could help me explain it to your parents and I hope that you take my side amongst them."

"Sure I will. Cliff, anything for you but I do want a favor in return."

"What is it?"

"I want to tell you something."

"What?"

"Happy Birthday."

I froze to silence. My heart stopped beating.

"T-Thanks. I bet that you were the only one who remembered."

"I don't think so, silly."

"What do you mean? See? It's already 6 o'clock and you're the only one who has greeted me."

"Again, I don't think so. Well, Cliff, I'm sorry for all the trouble I've brought you into. You never deserved all that mess. I'm sorry Cliff. I'm such a bad friend."

"Don't worry. I'm fine."

"Well, okay."

"But as I leave, I still hope you have another friend by your side."

"I will have a friend by my side."

"Who then?"

"My friend, Kyla, is coming from Getsone Town in the West. She says that she wants to go to Mineral Town and stay with me for a couple of seasons."

"Well, good luck with that."

"Thanks."

"Um. Sorry but is Kyla single?"

"Why do you ask?"

"It's because I have this friend who's coming to Mineral Town because he wants to find a soul mate. He has red hair up to the shoulders. He's a pretty decent man. His name is Robbie and he's from Denjer Valley. He told me that all the girls there are already married and that he wants to have a vacation here in Mineral Town."

"Oh. So how old is Robbie?"

"He's 20."

"Kyla is 19. She has middle length hair and it's brown. Pretty much just like mine. She's really pretty and she has lots of talents. She's single and she's also coming to Mineral Town to look for a soul mate."

"Wow. I bet they're lucky to have friends like us."

"Yeah. Without us, they're hopeless."

"Hahahaha."

"Hey."

"What."

"She just texted me."

"What did she say."

"**She's here.**"

-END… for now. :))-


	15. Okey Dokey

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**CHAPTER 15- OKEY DOKEY**

_Kyla was here. She was. But… Robbie isn't._

I came with Aja to the port to go and fetch Kyla. As I looked upon the boat coming, a girl in a frilly white dress came. The dress was beautiful. So was she. The dress was above her knees for a few inches, it looked perfect.

When I looked at her, she showed _**Claire and Jill**_.

WHAT? No. No way. I can't. No.

I'm for Jill.

Aren't I?

That's when I thought deep down inside. _Am I for Jill?_

"Hey Aja!" she shouted, waving her hands over us.

Her eyes were blue, just like Claire's. Her hair was brown, just like Jill's. Her body was fit. She seemed perfect. I wonder how she stays single.

"Oh! Hey Kyla! This is Cliff," She said as she pointed to me. "He's my new friend. He said he has a friend coming here too. Looking for a soulmate also… And hey! It's his birthday today"

"Oh. Happy Birthday! Hey, for a second there," She said as she tugged my shirt. "I thought that you were Aja's boyfriend. But then, not. Hey… instead of your friend, you're pretty cute yourself. Why don't you just stay around for me?"

"Oh! Uh. I'm sorry. I like someone else."

"Oh. Well, does your friend look like you?"

"Better."

"Wow. Cool."

She turned back to Aja and made a 'thumbs up' sign.

I think that meant she likes me or something. Well, I didn't want to be part of this anymore. I told Aja that I had to go.

I headed home to the Inn.

For the first time, no one was home on my birthday. I couldn't sleep. It was too early. 7.30pm was too early. Very early.

I just stared at the ceiling for a while, until the door opened. I closed my eyes.

Then, lips pressed unto mine. _**It was Jill.**_

"Hey." She replied.

"Oh. Hey."

"Cliff, come with me."

We headed downstairs. Then, that was it. That. Was. The. Best. Day. Of. My. Life.

Everyone was there.

_My family (cousins, relatives, etc.), my best friends, my friends, acquaintances, strangers._

But then, the strangers became my friends, my best friends became my family. My family became my best friends. And my friends turned into a big, big, BIG team.

Then, after that, I knew everyone. Literally everyone.

That. Was. The. Best. Night. Of. My. Life.

It's just like when you go to the moon. Then, you don't get so surprised about what you see there. But then, there's the earth. It looks so delicate when you're in the moon. So gentle, so small. It's like you want to take care of it even more. So instead of expecting a small birthday with a cake, I had a day with problems. But in the end, it was the best. It was _part of my life_ now.

If that had never happened, if I never met Jill, if I never been to Mineral Town, if I've never been born- it seemed like a total waste.

Jill was 50% of my life now.

She owns half. Better yet, _**all.**_

Kyla was there too. I met new friends.

From Bob, Ashley, Jason, Derek, Rob, Robby, Josh, Nancy to Frank, Frannie, Dannie, Daniel and Hannah.

What now?

It was the end.

**It was the day I travelled to Forget-Me-Not-Valley.**

Again, everyone I met was there. They all said bye. Gave me a letter. I got one from Aja too.

_Dear Cliff,_

_Times seemed to pass by so quickly. I didn't know that it was already one year. Well, you're birthday was such a blast. Kyla told me she liked it. I'm sorry if I caused problems for you. I'm sorry if I've done things wrong. This year, while you're gone, I will try to do my best. My very best. Just for you. Please speak to Skye for me if you see him. He has long hair and he walks around the valley. I hope he knows me. Anyway, I promise to do my best for you. I'm starting a new life again. A new story. A new ending. I hope the ending would be great. I hope you have a great time too. I really wish you'd stay longer. I'd miss you so much but it's time to say '__**Good Bye**__'. Well, Good bye, Cliff. Don't forget to visit me and the others soon._

_I love you. _

_Don't worry. I got over you. Keep me in mind! I'm sure I'll keep you in mine. _

_Love,_

_Aja _

It touched me. But Claire's was worse.

_Dear Cliff,_

_I kept this letter from Gray. Please don't show him. Remember the day when you and me woke up in a bench? Well, whatever happened was true. At first, I thought it was a joke. I told Popuri to slap me to figure it out. But, the result- It was real. Cliff, I really love you. Don't forget me- ever. I know I won't forget you. It's true. I regretted staying with Gray. I really wanted it with you. You just never said those words. I love you, Cliff._

_I just finally remembered the time it was winter. The time you went into the blizzard for me. But then, the result was bad. In the end, it was bad. Very bad. I'm sorry I told you I got married. I'm sorry if I left you. I love you. I'm sorry. I'm very, very sorry._

_**I'm sorry.**_

_I just have one problem, __**I'm stuck with Gray. Not with you.**__ Please keep this letter. Remember it. I love you Cliff. I love you so much. Don't EVER forget me. I-I don't think that I'll ever be able to stay with you EVER again. Please visit me soon. Please visit me very soon. Not with Gray. But, just with me. Please. I'm so sad. Please… just…- I love you._

_**I LOVE YOU. **_

_Love, _

_Claire_

But then. I felt nothing. What did that mean? Jill gave me a letter, even though I'm going to be with her.

_Hey._

_Are you excited for the trip? I wrote you this letter because, I was afraid to say it in person. But… __**do you love me? As in, truly love me?**__ Because, I love you, Cliff. __**Fully.**__ Because, if you don't, you could always leave me. I'm not stopping you. I hope you don't think that. If you don't want to leave, you don't have to. Cliff, I love you. So badly. Everyone will miss you. Duke and Manna will. Especially Claire. I know she likes you. But, she's married to Gray, isn't she? Well, I just wanted to tell you, "__**I love you.**__"_

_LOVE (XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX),_

_JILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL _

**~END-O~ :)) HAHAHAHAHA**


	16. BREAKOUT

**Hey guysssssss! Im back in game! Here's chapter 16! CHEETOS! OH YEAH!**

**CHAPTER 16- BREAKOUT**

After the long wait, we finally came there.

I entered this small house- the bar.

"Hey young boy," the owner greeted me. "Are you the husband of Jill?"

We both flushed red as she said, "Oh! No—haha. I'm not married. Cliff's just my boyfriend."

I flushed even deeper red and I felt like I had to puke out.

"Hey. Are you alright?" The owner asked me. "You seemed so red a while ago."

"Oh. I'm fine. It's just my first time in a serious relationship."

"Oh. I remembered mine too. Oh pardon me, I'm Griffin. I hold on to this bar from my ancestors with my wife- Muffy. Hey boy, don't go around stealin' my girl. She's young for me."

"Oh haha. I'm not that kind of man, sir."

"Oh, just call me Griffin."

"Okay Griffin."

"So, wanna get back inside or continue on puking?"

"Oh I'm fine. You know, you're a really nice guy. I should've met you before. Hahahaha!"

"Oh! Enough with the chit-chat. I bet you're a chatter-box."

"Don't worry. Everyone calls me that. Hahaha."

"Okay boy, let's get inside."

I was in. First day is tomorrow at 9pm, pretty late though.

I stayed in Jill's house. She had another room for me with its own bathroom.

The next day, I was sitting in the table. Jill cooked great. Sunny side up, eh.

I felt happy.

"Mornin'"

"Oh, Mornin" I replied.

"You know, it's been a long time since I've cooked that."

"Really? What made you decide to do that?"

"Well, I love you."

"-." I was speechless.

But then, I was blank.

There was insecurity in the air and I felt like I didn't belong here. I felt like I belong to Mineral Town.

That was the place where I grew up, met my new friend and moved on with my life. That was the place that was there for me for my sorrows- for my joy. That was the place that raised me to be who I am. And that was the place that made me realize myself.

That was it.

I spoke to Jill. I told her I felt insecure about this village. Then she shouted at me, got mad and raged with anger. She told me that this is the safest village that there is.

But then, I realized, Jill wasn't such a sweet-heart at all. She made me realize that I could do more of my life than just arguing with her and shouting with all of my might.

I left her house as she started mumbling about my life without her, saying that I would regret it and hate myself for doing that. She said that I wasn't a real man to leave her behind and she said that she was** never really in love with me**.

Those were the words that made me really decide to leave her. I told her that I never wanted to be with her. I thought that those feelings were really it. But that was the reason why I didn't feel so much joy in this place. I didn't even think this village was safe because of the thieves.

I left her and I gave my letter to Griffin stating that I would leave the village and not take the job.

I went home. I went home to Mineral Town.

This was just one place that I could live in. One place that I felt safe in. One place that made me feel like myself. One place that made me realize myself. And so I was glad that I moved back here. Maybe my life with Aja was ment to continue. Probably a life with Ann would be better than one with Jill.

The same, I went to the winery and greeted Duke, Manna and Aja.

The same, I greeted everyone in the village. But there seemed like some people were missing.

Gray and Claire. They were missing. I asked Thomas about it and he just told me that they went on a vacation.

I'm Gray's best friend. I should know if they went on a vacation. He didn't tell me anything. When I went to Claire's farm, it looked abandoned and like a nuisance in this village. I checked their mailbox and it was full of letters. I haven't even been gone for a week and this is how bad it gets?

I knocked on the door.

Gray answered.

"Cliff!"

"Gray."

"What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you to come. What made you decide to come back?"

"I-."

"Wait. Come in."

The house looked ruined, like a dead person lived inside it.

"What happened here?" I asked.

"Cliff-."

"What?"

He started sobbing and hugging me. I was afraid. He might say something that could change my life. The life that I loved so much.

"Go away. You ruined my life."

"What are you talking about?"

"I hate you!" He shouted as he kept throwing the things around his house at the walls.

"Stop it! You're breaking things."

"Shut up! You're not the boss of me. Don't tell me what to do."

"Gray. What happened?"

"You happened!"

"What?"

"**Why were you even born! What was the cause of you to be born? To live! I don't know your importance here. Just- go away!**"

"Gray!"

"Claire-." He paused and continued crying.

"She died- yesterday, right after you left." He continued.

"Why?"

"She killed herself. Before she died she told me that she never loved me. That she's always loved you. She told me that she just got married to me because she never thought that you were going to propose. She told me that she loved you ever since. She killed herself because she knew that you weren't coming back. That you love Jill and you were going to live happily ever after with kids and the love she's always wanted. Cliff, don't you see it now? How much you've ruined my life is enough to ask for. I wasn't ready. I wasn't. Don't just think about yourself, okay? Some things just go in the wrong direction and I think you're going in the wrong direction. Go by yourself, Cliff. I'm done. I don't need your help anymore. I don't need your friendship anymore."

"What do you want me to do now?"

"I want you to leave me alone. You've ruined my life already. Happy now? I lost the love of my life because of you. A great fault."

"She wasn't the love of your life because she didn't love you! She didn't belong to a man that she didn't really love."

"Cliff, stop it, You've ruined my life enough. Isn't that good enough for you?"

"I didn't ruin your life. You ruined your own."


	17. Turning Around

**OMG. I'm gonna skip with the intro and start it!**

CHAPTER 17- TURNING AROUND

That's when I stopped. I realized something.

What kind of a person am I? I lost the love of my life. I betrayed my friend who treated me like family. And worst of all, I don't remember who I am.

I only remembered this guy who was everyone's friend. He was great and wasn't fighting with anyone.

I left Gray in his house. I went to the Church. The town's atmosphere changed. I sensed fear and hatred.

"Here lies Claire. May the Goddess bless her soul for she was a great woman because she made everyone realize that everyone was great, that everyone was special and unique." I read aloud.

"Cliff, please, stop."

"Carter?"

"Stop. We all know that you were the reason."

"Of?"

"Claire's -."

"death…" he continued.

"I didn't do anything."

"Cliff, just—stop it. You can't do anything, okay? You weren't here. It has already happened. There's no more choice. We all just have to move on."

"Carter, I'm sorry."

"The best thing that you can do is to leave, Cliff. Can you please do that?"

I left. I noticed that when I came here, Duke and Manna weren't mad. Aja wasn't mad either.

I headed back to the winery to figure out why.

"We heard the news.- How could you do this, Cliff!"

"Manna, I can explain!"

"I don't want you anywhere near Aja! I can't believe you!"

"Manna, it wasn't my choice."

"I know. It was her choice. But—you were the reason."

"Son, you could have at least told us a small bit. Don't you feel guilty?" Duke jilted.

"Duke, I-."

"It's no use, Cliff. Just—go somewhere else. We really loved Claire."

"Cliff. Please. Don't come back here. You're not helping." Manna continued.

I left angrily. I slammed the door furiously.

I headed to the Inn for some food.

"Cliff-."

"Ann, I don't want to talk about it."

"About what?"

"Claire."

"What happened?"

"Y-You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"He killed Claire." A voice retrieved.

"Dad?"

"Ann… Cliff—killed Claire."

"What?"

"She committed suicide because of him."

"W-Why?"

"She loved him. She was afraid-."

"Doug, that's enough. She doesn't need to know anything." I jutted.

"She needs to know because that might happen to her! Cliff, you're not the same man that I used to know."

"It was not my choice to let her die!"

"What did I just tell you? Stop it. You're a disgrace to this town.—Stay out of this Inn. We don't need you anymore."

I packed my things and left. I went to Thomas.

"I know what happened."

"So, what? You're just gonna shout at me like the rest? Treat me like I'm a murderer?"

"Cliff, I understand the position you're in. Remember when you came back? I told you that they were on a vacation."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want you to visit Gray in his house and feel hurt. I know that he was the only one who treated you like family when you were first here."

"—." I was left speechless. I never knew that Thomas could be so kind, so understanding.

"How do you know how I feel?" I asked.

"That happened to me too."

"?" He left me curious.

"I am the Harvest God. Cliff, that happened to me with the Harvest Goddess."

"Nice joke, Thomas. I'm not going to fall for that. You can stop with your jokes now. It's not helping."

"Don't believe me? Fine. But I'm telling you, you have to beware of your surroundings. The people could be your best friends in life or your enemies for so on."

"Thomas, I'm gonna go now."

I went to the library to get some silence. To get away from the noise was all I ever wanted.

"Cliff. I know it too. But, I'm not going to talk about it."

"Thanks, Mary."

"I read a book that shows something like your life."

"What do you mean? Someone wrote a biography about me?"

"Well, there was this guy names Jake Hexler. He was 10 when he ran away from his home. His parents were both divorced. 3 years after, his mother died. A few months after, his father died. Jake found this town with a lot of friendly people. A small, humble, mayor, a selfish but sincere old blacksmith with a young apprentice- his grandson-, and all the others were as good as gold. Jake found a friend 2 years older than him. His friend became his family. His friend raised him by himself for his friend was the young apprentice of the blacksmith. His friend's name was Mark Dreckson. Mark raised Jake like a father. Mark gave Jake a job when Jake was 20 in the nearby winery. Well, I want you to read it yourself. I don't want to spoil it. Hahaha. But, I'm telling you, he's exactly like you. He also was also in love with his friend's wife, Susie Crandler. She was Mark Dreckson's wife. And, yeah, I don't want to spoil it anymore. Just—read it."

**Author's note: Hey. This chapter is short. I'm starting a new book too. It's called NUISANCE. I'll update this soon.**


	18. Forget

**Author's Note: Hey guys. Don't read this anymore! Get into the story! Don't forget to review!**

CHAPTER 18- Forget

I borrowed the book and I thought,

_What if I just forgot about all of this? I could just move on. Everyone is moving on and I think that this would be the best thing to do. Claire was just a hold up in my life._

I thanked Mary and I left the library.

I went to the beach and it started to rain. I headed to that same umbrella where Jill and I met.

There was a bottle.

_Dear Jill,_

_This is the 5__th__ letter that I sent you. Why are you not replying? I hope you reply soon. I just want to tell you that I already have a baby! Lenny was so kind to me and still is. I'm so glad and thankful for everything that you have done. How is it going with Cliff? I'd like to hear from you guys soon. Oh, Merry Christmas soon!_

_Gina_

Oh yeah. It is near Christmas.

"Cliff. I'm sorry."

I turned around to see something my eyes couldn't believe.

"Jill? You're soaked."

"Nevermind that. I'm sorry. So much. I only said those kinds of things was because I was angry. I didn't mean to break your feelings or anything. Cliff—you really mean a lot to me and I hope you forgive me. Do you?"

"Jill—I missed you."

"I missed you to. Cliff, you don't need to stay in Forget-Me-Not-Valley and I was shocked about what happened with Claire but it wasn't your choice to let her die."

"But—Jill, I was the reason."

"It's okay. You aren't the reason. She loved you but you don't love her anymore. That means you don't have a connection with her anymore. She's past."

"What about the people in town? They're not talking to me anymore except for Thomas and Mary."

"Cliff, be in the Rose Square at 10 tomorrow. Tonight you're staying in my house."

"Are you sure that it's okay with you?"

"Yeah. Of course."

We headed back home. It remembered me what the good life felt like.

10 am. I was there.

All the townspeople were there. I was so surprised to see so much people. Everyone.

When they saw me, they were going away. All scattered into different places.

"Hey! Don't leave. I have to say something." Jill shouted, with all her might.

"If that jerk, Cliff, is here, then count me out!" Someone shouted.

"Hey! Guys, just—please, listen."

"I know that Claire just died." I reversed.

"What Cliff is trying to say is that he's sorry. Okay? All he did was stay with me in Forget-Me-Not-Valley. He wasn't here when it happened."

"But he was the reason!" One protested.

"He isn't! He wasn't here. He couldn't do anything. He wasn't in love with Claire. She was in love with him! Cliff moved on and found someone else. I know he is the reason to you but he isn't because he just really isn't. He's a great man and he doesn't need to be treated this way."

"We need to hear his story." Someone protested once again.

"I know what just happened to Claire and everyone is telling me that it's my entire fault. How can it be my fault when I wasn't here? I know that she died because of me but it was her choice. Was I going to die to let her stop? If I died, she would kill herself earlier. I didn't choose for her to die. It just happened and I couldn't do anything. We all couldn't do anything."

"We need to hear an apology." Someone stood out—Gray.

"Gray, I'm sorry."

"Everyone needs an apology."

"I'm sorry to all of you. So very sorry."

"Cliff, I'm sorry to. I wouldn't of have shouted at you and blamed you for what you didn't do or decide to do. You aren't the fault of Claire's death. You aren't the cause of Claire's death. You're just my friend. In fact, you're my family." Gray replied.

He made me sob with tears of joy but, it didn't actually show. I was crying inside—yeah. That was it. That was a very happy day.

"Cliff. I'm sorry too. You didn't need to be treated that way." Someone stood out too—Doug.

"Cliff, we're sorry." Duke and Manna apologized.

"We're all sorry." Thomas said.

A woman shouted.

We traced the sound. It was coming from the summit.

A girl with a white gown and blonde hair was laying down on the floor with blood all over her.

_It was Claire._

"Claire!" Gray shouted as he was rushing towards her.

"I saw muku-muku. He pushed me to the rocks and it scraped my skin into pieces."

"Doctor!" Gray shouted, heroically as he called Trent.

Trent came rushing and the townspeople helped. I just stood there, selfishly and thought about Claire.

I knew that I wasn't in love with her but I have this sensational feeling in my chest when I see her or when I speak to her.

I followed all of them to the Clinic. They were putting a procedure on her. Her heart rate was getting fast and then suddenly slow. But then, it stopped for a while and after a few minutes, it rose. It was 7 minutes of death for her, but everyone was glad that she survived. The attack that muku-muku gave her took several hours to heal. The other townspeople were just waiting outside and some were inside. The clinic was too small for them to fit in so they had to move out.

Trent said that we have to clear up the space for Claire to breathe properly. All the other people thought that she was dead.

We had to evacuate the Clinic. Only 5 people were supposed to stay inside.

Me, Gray, Trent, Mary, Jill.

We all just watched Claire as she was breathing and speaking to us. Everyone wondered about the suicide thing that she did. Isn't she dead?

"Gray, I did commit suicide but it didn't fall into plan. I think I could just call it—attempt."

"What was all the habba-balu that you were talking about before you did it?"

"It was real. All real. I really loved Cliff, but now I realized that I really love you, Gray. You were on my side for my whole life. I couldn't remember at least one time that you weren't with me or protecting me."

"Claire—"

"Shh. You don't need to say anything, Gray."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Gray."

The procedure took long—until -

_I can't say it. I can't. _

_It's too strong. This time, it's for real._

**Author's Note: Oh meh gosh. What happened? Please review first so that yoooou cannn get the next chapter. If you do, your name will be in the author's note! Anyways, if you don't, it's okay. But… you wont get your name in the author's note.**

**CLICK IT!**


	19. Before it Ends

**Author's Note: Thank you Lumina123 and yuseirulez34 for reviewing! That really supported me. Well, now, if you guys are reading this, then, I want you to review, BUT, when you review you must put the word "meow" before it. This means you read the author's note. If you do that… I will make a chapter especially for you. BUT only first 5 will get that. SO… HURRY!**

CHAPTER 19- Before it Ends

Claire's life was going to end. Gray kept sobbing. He held her hand very tight as if he was possessed by something. I bet that he was possessed by his love for her. Gray is a good man and he doesn't deserve to be treated this way. I prayed to the goddess. Actually, I ran out of the Clinic and asked help from Thomas.

"What do you want, Cliff?"

"Claire—" I said as I was running out of air because I was tired and soaked with sweat from running.

"What now? Isn't she dead?"

"She's not. We saw her in the summit. She was attacked by muku-muku!"

"Oh dear. What do you want me to do now? I'm not the doctor. Bring her to Trent."

"You told me that you were the Harvest God. Then help me. Gray's a good man, he doesn't deserve this." I said as I was begging and my tears were flowing down showing him that I did want Claire to survive.

"You didn't believe me, right?"

"I believe you now! Just—I'll do anything for Gray and Claire. I want them to stay together! Gray's not ready to let go of Claire. He loves her so much. I don't want to break that bond!"

"Cliff, my powers aren't used for that way."

"Why the hell are you telling me that you are the Harvest God if you aren't going to help me?"

"You don't need to rely on other people because you need to do it yourself. You need to believe in yourself."

"That's useless! I don't have any powers," Then I thought, whatever I'm doing now is just wasting my time. "Ugh! I'm out of here. You're not helping me at all."

"Thanks a lot." I replied, again, sarcastically as I drifted away.

I prayed as I was rushing back. Maybe the Harvest Goddess and the real Harvest God could hear my prayers.

_Dear Harvest Goddess,_

_Please help Gray and Claire. Gray doesn't deserve this kind of treatment. He's a great friend and he doesn't need to be like this. I love my friend because he raised me to be a man that he can be proud of. I hope that Claire will get well when I come back. If she doesn't, I hope that Gray wouldn't have a hard time to move on. I hope that Gray will have a good life coming soon. I hope. Thank you Goddess. Thank you for everything that you have given me. I am proud of the man that I have become. I am sorry if I have done things to disappoint you but please just help me this time. This is the only time I will ask for you to help me- ever. Please._

_Thank you._

That was my prayer. I hope that She could hear me. I hope that He would too.

-GRAY'S POINT-OF-VIEW-

I wondered where Cliff went. He was out for a while. He shouldn't leave at a time where I need him. Claire is going through a rough time and she might not survive.

Cliff came in.

"Where did you go? I was looking for you."

"I went to see Thomas."

"Now? Cliff, my life is in crisis mode. I need you."

"Don't worry. I'm here."

I turned around to see Claire. She was so beautiful. I gripped unto her hand tightly to remove all the pain in my heart. Those were the pain of love and I was passing it onto her so she could know how I feel. I love her- so very much. I wasn't ready to let her go.

I let go of her hand as I stood there. I imagined that everything was black and the only things that I could see was Claire in her bed laying down and me just standing there; watching her.

I couldn't describe her look. It was to angelic. I didn't want her to leave me. At all.

I've never had this feeling. It was something like a trapped feeling. I didn't like it. Not at all. It made me feel alone and left behind. It made me seem like Claire was gone.

I really didn't want her to leave me. I could just go with her.

I stopped imagining things. Trent pulled out his electric square things that shoot out electricity to shock you and sort of revive you.

1st attempt: Claire opened her eyes.

2nd attempt: Everyone was watching. Claire's eyes closed.

3rd attempt: Her eyes opened again.

She looked at me. Then she sort of whispered something.

I sensed movement in her mouth. She was moving her hand towards mine. She wanted me to hold her.

"Claire, I'm here for you. I will not leave you."

"Gray."

"Claire?"

"I'm okay. Whatever happens, I want you to know that I love you."

"I love you too, Claire. Nothing bad will happen."

"Excuse me, Claire, Gray. I need everyone to evacuate the room. Please step out of the Clinic." Trent reminded.

Everyone stepped out. I didn't want to let go of Claire's hand. It was so warm. So right. So perfect.

I hope that Elli and Trent will do the right thing to Claire.

"Gray it's okay." Cliff reminded me.

"Thanks."

"You don't need to be afraid."

"This is reality." I said as I started sobbing

"You can handle it."

"I don't think so."

"You can. I know it. I can feel it. And I don't feel just anything. I feel good things."

That was the best talk I've ever had. I was sad that it only lasted for a few minutes.

I wasn't ready.

"Gray—I want you to come in. To see the results." Trent alarmed.

**Author's Note: :O WHAT HAPPENED INDEED? I need to know. Will Claire survive? Or… will she not-survive? Find out in the next chapter.**

**CLICK THE BUTTON BELOW!**

**You will get free coffee from Columbia!**

**Just kidding. BUT. CLICK IT.**


	20. Unbelievable News

**Author's Note: 20****th**** CHAPTER! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOO! Hey. I'm still going on with that "meow" word promotion. If you don't know about this please check out the Author's Note in Chapter 19. HEY! That means you didn't read it! Anyway… this chapter is dedicated it YUSIERULEZ34, LUMINA123 and KATSURA SAYUKO. They were the 1****st**** 3 to review AND say "meow". Hahaha. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

CHAPTER 20- Unbelievble News

GRAY'S Point-Of-View

I came in. Gritting my teeth so hard- it hurt. My hands were sweating like hell. This was the first time I've ever felt like this.

I was nervous as I was walking through the hall.

"Gray. I called you in first because you are the closest to Claire. You're her family. You're the first one I can tell the news too." He handed me the clipboard with the results.

I was scared.

I couldn't look at the clipboard he handed to me.

Elli was crying. That sign was bad. Claire—died?

I still didn't look at the board. I was afraid. Claire is my everything. If she just leaves—I'll lose everything. I'll be bankrupt in my heart.

"Gray. You have to see this already, okay? Or else… I have to **tell** it to you."

"No, thank you though. I can handle this."

"Are you sure?"

That's when I broke into tears with a soft "No" coming out.

My heart stopped.

I lifted my eyelids taking a look at the results. I was hard for me. Very hard.

I cried- right away.

I told everyone.

They cried—too.

Trent told me that he hasn't seen the results yet. Only Elli new it. I told him.

He cried.

Everyone cried. Cliff was crying too—a lot, actually.

Everyone went back home. I was just beside Claire. I kept crying. I couldn't actually handle the news. I couldn't believe it. It was actually... unbelievable.

I was blank. Then I deeply thought about my whole life. With Claire and without her. With her was better. She made me complete.

Well, the thing where she told me that she loved Cliff before was past. I don't really care about. Now is what matters.

I cried and cried. Until—Trent asked me to leave. The Clinic was going to close.

I stayed up so late thinking. And thinking.

And then—I cried. Again. I still can't believe it. This time, it was real.

-CLIFF'S POV-

Wow. When Gray told us the news, everyone just spread into tears. We couldn't believe it. I couldn't. It was too unbelievable. Really.

Wow. Just—Wow.

I wonder how Gray is feeling now. I bet that he still can't believe what happened. This time it happened for real. Real.

He's pretty freaked out. In fact, he's REALLY freaked out.

I have nothing else to say. This experience is really something I can't explain. It's too hard.

-JILL'S POV-

I can't believe that so much people cried. It means that they can't hold back their tears. It was actually unbelievable. I was one of those people who cried too. That was because—I couldn't believe it. The news was just unbelievable. Plain ol' unbelievable. Even the people who weren't close to Claire cried. That's how much she was loved and is loved.

Wow. Just wow.

I can't explain how the other people feel right now. It's like I'm in a dream. I can't tell if it was good. Nor bad. Which was it? I'm not sure if I can say because—I don't really know.

It was hard to explain. I don't really know what to call this feeling. The tension of knowing the result disappeared after everyone knew what the result was.

-GRAY'S POV (AGAIN)-

_What was the result?_

_I wouldn't want to repeat myself again. I'd rather not._

_The result—was… surprising. That's what I could say._

**Author's Note: Short chapter for the day but the next chapter will surely be better. What is the result? Why isn't Gray mentioning it? Is it bad? Is it good? What will happen next? Only on Broken 21.**

**CLICK THY BUTTONES BELLOWW**


	21. Long Way Ahead

**Author's Note: I'm still going on with the meow thing. Thank you for supporting me! yuseirulez34: thank you (again). Lumina123: thank you (again). AyuTheCat: thank you (again). Katsura Sayuko: thank you (again). If you still don't know about the meow word thing, please check out the author's note in chapter 19. :O that means that you didn't read! Anyways, hope you guys review and say meow! P.S. Only first five will receive the dedication.**

This chapter is dedicated to _yuseirulez34, AyuTheCat and Lumina123. Thank you for supporting me sooooo much. Thanks to Billie and Maxi also. Keep up the support, please! _

Chapter 21- Long Way Ahead

-GRAY'S POV-

The result? Oh—yeah.

She survived. She has a heart problem though. When muku-muku threw her to the rocks, she was breathing heavily. And—I almost forgot, she has asthma. So now, she has to take several medicines. If she misses a DAY of medicines, there's a 70% chance that she will—die.

I still have a long way ahead. I'm taking care of her so badly. I asked grandpa for a vacation. Well, he shouted at me. He told me that I couldn't go on a vacation or even a day off!

I told him what happened to Claire and he gave me 1 season to take off. But, he told me that when I come back, I have to work overtime.

I told him that I was fine with it as long as I got a month off to stay with Claire. That was all that mattered. Claire.

"Gray, I wanna have kids. This is the next step, right? It's been like 1 year since our wedding."

"I bet you're right. But, why do you want to have kids?"

"This will signify my love to you, Gray. Through another human being. This will show you that I really love you. Permanently."

"Claire, you don't need to do that. We have to keep track of your medical things first. We have to cure you first."

"I asked Trent if I'm okay enough to have a baby and he told me that there may be a slight chance of the baby to die. I want to risk that because I know the father. And I know that whatever will happen, the father will always stay by my side. No matter what."

"That's how much you want a kid?"

"Yes, Gray. That much."

"Let me think about it. Claire, we have to talk about your condition now, okay?"

"Okay Gray."

-CLIFF'S POV-

I'm glad that Claire survived. I think the Harvest God and the Harvest goddess heard my prayer.

What now?

I returned to the winery and asked Duke and Manna for my job back. They told me that I have to work overtime a bit because the winery is running low.

I saw a poster in the wall. "Christmas Festival is coming soon this Winter 25."

Wow. Oh yeah, it's Winter 8. I have to prepare chocolates for Jill on the 20th.

I think my life is finished. I think this story is finished. This is the beginning of my life to start all over again.

I'm staying in the Inn again. I have my best friend back. I stay with Jill in the night.

A few days past, it's now Winter 18.

I went home from work. Before I entered Jill's house, I saw a letter on the foot of her door.

"Phantom Skye" I read. Who is this? Why is he sending letters to my girl friend?

"I'm going to visit you tomorrow. I'm going to steal your heart away. To continue our love. I want to get back together. I want to love you again. To see you." I read.

What the hell is this? Is my girlfriend in love with someone else?

I hid this in my bag. Curious of who this was, I didn't mention this to Jill. Before I came in, I did a little research. I went back to Mineral Town and I asked Gray.

"Gray. I think my girl friend's cheating on me."

"How?"

I handed over the letter from this Phantom Skye guy.

"What the?" He asked.

"Is it bad?"

"So bad."

"Gray, help me."

"Wait. Come inside. I'll ask Claire." He left for a second and he came back.

"Claire told me that he's some guy from Forget-Me-Not-Valley. She said that he was some kind of theif. She also told me that he's the ex-boyfriend of Jill. But, that was 3 years ago. I bet Jill doesn't remember anything at all."

"He's stalking my girlfriend!"

"Don't worry. I'll help you."

"You know, I can always count on you, Gray."

"Okay. Thanks. You too. Anyway, we have to figure this out. I'll stay in Jill's house for this night. Let's call it a sleep over. Just tell her I fought with Claire."

"Um—okay?"

He left for a second again and he came back.

"Cliff, I asked Claire if I could leave for a night and she said yes. I just called up Popuri to come here tomorrow and help Claire with her medicines." He said as he went to his room, "I'll just pack up."

"Hey. How long are you staying? I have to talk to Jill too!"

"Just 1 night. Okay? I'm on a month off. In the morning, I'll stay in Jill's house the whole day and I'll wait for that Phantom dude. I'll even record it on camera for you if you want."

"Um—okay."

"Wait, I have to get my cam corder."

We left. I said bye to Claire and we went off.

"Hey honey!" Jill greeted, as always.

"Jill, Gray had a fight with Claire and he needs to sleep here."

"How long?"

"Just for a night. I'll be here the whole day tomorrow." Gray interrupted.

"Why can't you leave tomorrow morning?" Jill asked.

"Do you want me to leave?" Gray inquired.

"N-no! Maybe Claire will miss you or something."

"No, she won't. We had a fight, remember?"

"Ah. Okay. So, one night, right?"

"Yeah. And the whole day tomorrow."

We all slept already. Jill had an extra bed. Gray slept in my room. I left in the morning.

-GRAY'S POV-

It was normal. **Unitil I heard a knock on the door. **

**Click the button below. Please. I will not post the other chapter until I have 48 total reviews.**


	22. Indefensible

**Author's Note: IM NOT GOING ON WITH THE MEOW THING. The new word is "REV". I'm so happy because you guys review. I don't want to make any dedications today because my dedication to you guys is the 23rd chapter of Broken. Hope you guys enjoy and I want to ask you guys a favor... could you help me promote my story? You can do this by emailing other people about the story. But, first, you gotta send proof so you guys can get a special something IF i approve of it. Send your PROOF to my email addressss which can be found in my profile. :)) Hope to hear from you guys soon!**

CHAPTER 22- Indefensible

-Gray's POV-

"Jill, open the door!"A man shouted. I took out my camera and I hid in Cliff's room. I opened the door of Cliff's room a bit and inserted the camera and started recording.

Jill opened the door.

"Jill, hey honey."

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to see you. Didn't you get my letter?"

"What? No. Skye, I have a boy friend already."

"Hey, I know you still love me." He said as he pushed her to the wall and almost kissed her.

"Skye, I don't want this anymore."

"I know you do."

"We might be seen."

"We're not."

"My boy friend's friend is in the house."

"He's not gonna see us."

"Maybe just one kiss will do."

That was one kiss but it lasted long enough to break someone's heart.

"One more?" Skye asked as he brushed her hair to the side. I was going to scream with anger already.

I left the camera in the table near the door as it recorded all the moves.

I rushed to Skye and punched him in his face. This is how much I want Cliff to be my friend. I punched him one more time and told him that Jill has a boyfriend.

"Gray?" He asked as he moved away.

"How do you know my name?"

"Y-You got married to my Claire."

"What do you mean to "**my** Claire"?"

"I dated her before."

"That was f-ing before. Okay? Now she's with me and whatever you're doing now is ruining a life."

"I don't care. As long as I'm not ruining my own, okay? Bug off. This isn't your wife. You're not her father either. She can do whatever she wants."

I punched him one more time.

"Gray! Stop!" Jill shouted.

"You! Don't break Cliff's heart! You're a fraud!"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Skye protested.

I punched him once more. He passed out.

"Gray, please don't tell Cliff."

"Oh. I won't."

"Thank you."

"**Because he already knows."**

"Gray!" She shouted as she slapped me.

"You don't deserve Cliff. He is a good man. He doesn't deserve this."

"I don't love Skye."

"Tell that to Cliff. I don't want to see you anymore."

I went back to the room. I got the camera and watched the video. A few hours later, I came out. I was gonna go to the Inn and get some food.

Skye wasn't there anymore. Neither was Jill.

I took my camera with me. Just in case.

I just left. It was quarter to two and I left.

"Hey Gray!" Ann greeted me as I entered the Inn.

"Hey, could you give me some lunch? Gimme the best you've got!"

"Sure!" She said as she gave me a dish. It smelled perfect.

"Hey, Ann?"

"Yeah?"

"What does your hair look like if it was let down?" I asked out of the blue.

"W-What?" She said as she turned red. "W-why'd you like to know that?"

"C'mon!"

"Fine. Don't tell anyone though."

She let her hair down. It was beautiful. Long orange hair.

I took out my camera slowly and I grabbed a shot of her.

She tied her hair quickly and started shouting at me.

"Ann, do you still like Cliff?"

"Mmm. Now you mentioned it, I still think I do."

"You're a nice girl. Maybe you should talk to him next time."

"He's just gonna shout at me or ignore me like all the time."

"C'mon."

"Besides, he's in love with Jill." She said as she started frowning.

"What if I told you that you had a chance?" I said as I noticed her face lighting up.

"I do?"

"I said 'WHAT IF'."

"Oh. Then, obviously I'd go after him and be happy. But, there's no way I could do that. Jill's way more better than me."

"Hey, don't tell this to anyone." I said as I made her go near to me so I could whisper. "Jill cheated on Cliff."

Her mouth opened up a big "o" and she started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" I inquired.

"You're so funny!"

"I'm serious. I even have it on camera."

"Can I see?" She asked as I handed over the camera.

She watched the video. Every word; she memorized. Every step; she took note.

"Wow."

"Yeah. Wow. Now do you believe me?"

"I do. But, does Cliff know?"

"He's suspecting it. When he comes home from work, I'll tell him."

"Don't."

"Why?"

"Let Jill do it. It hurts more if someone else did it. It should be Jill 'cause she did it."

"What if she doesn't do it?"

"Give her 3 days."

"If she doesn't do it in 3 days?"

"Then, you tell him."

I agreed. It hurts more when someone who didn't do it tells rather than the person who did it.

It would be better if Jill just told him.

I thanked Ann and left. I went back to Jill's house.

I found another note on the door. As I picked it up, Jill opened the door. Looks like she arrived home.

"Don't you dare read that."

I pushed her and I ran inside. I locked myself inside Cliff's room and I read the letter.

"_Jill, _

_Looks like a while ago didn't work out. I'll meet you in the Harvest Goddess Spring at 10 pm sharp tomorrow night. Okay? Hope to see you there. I know you have a boyfriend but I still want to steal your heart. That kiss was amazing. Thank you._

_I love you._

_Yours Truly, _

_Phantom Skye"_

Aww. So sweet. I thought. Sarcastically.

I won't show this to Cliff though. I'm just going here by myself. I'll show it to him later. If Jill doesn't tell him.

Cliff got home.

"Cliff, I have something to show you." I said. I didn't want Jill to say it because she won't. I have to do this for his good.

"What is it?" He asked.

I brought him to his room and I reached out for my camera.

"I'm sorry, Cliff."

"Why?" He asked as I handed him the camera with the video.

"Just—watch it."

**Author's Note: Don't forget to do the meow thing!**

**CLICK THE BUTTONES BELLOWWW. **

**Happy New Year too!**

**I will not post the other chapter until I have 53 reviews. Yeah. You'll get Broken 24 by then. :))**

**HURRY! :))))) hahahaha. I'm corny.**

**What will Cliff's reaction beeeeee?**

**CLICK THE BUTTON BELOW.**

**What if I told you that the next chapter is the last chapter?**


	23. What Now?

**Author's Note: Now, the word is "REV". So, please review and put this word in! Thank you! If you don't know what I'm talking about, please check the author's note in chapter 19.**

Cliff's POV

CHAPTER 23- What Now?

What of my life now? After I see this video, my life will be ruined.

"Cliff, I'm doing this for your own good."

"I know, thank you." I replied as my eyes were getting wet.

I played the video. I watched every move. I heard every word. I was regretting my love for Jill because it was fake. All fake.

"Thank you Gray."

"You're welcome. I wanted to protect you."

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"Cliff—" Gray paused as my eyes started to tear. I remembered all the promises she gave me. I remembered all the support she gave me. And then, now I realized that it's all fake. I really thought that she loved me. I really thought that she cared.

I could've died for her. But she won't do the same.

I wanted to see who this Skye guy is.

"Gray, where does Skye stay?"

"What?"

"I want to see him and ask him things."

"I actually don't know. All I know is that he's a thief and that he comes at night."

"What time does he go there?"

"Probably 10?"

"Pack your bags… you're staying one more night."

I didn't leave Jill's house because I was faking not to know that I knew the big "thing".

Gray came back. He told me that he already settled one more night with Claire and that he can stay. He also asked Popuri to take care of Claire.

It was 8 pm. We waited by the bridge in the lake that connected the Farm of Vesta and the part of the Town.

It was 9pm. We asked some of the people around the valley for various answers of Skye.

Who was Skye?

What does he want with Jill?

It was 10.

Looks like he isn't coming. We turned our backs and headed back home. Gray turned his head around and saw a guy with white hair up to his shoulders.

"Cliff, that's him!" Gray shouted as I swiftly turned my head around to see. And then I realized, I actually look better than him.

But that's not the point. I went to talk to him. He stopped walking.

"Hey… Are you Skye?"

"Yeah. What do you want?"

"I'm Jill's boyfriend."

"So? Jill's mine now, okay? Ask that guy for proof." He asked as pointed his finger to Gray and Skye started to piss me off.

"Stop. Gray, it's useless," I turned to Gray. "We shouldn't be wasting our time here. I'm not gonna be staying with Jill anymore so that's just no use."

"Hey." Skye jutted.

"Bye."

"I'm sorry."

"Good bye."

"I never knew she had a boyfriend!"

"bye."

"I wanted her so badly. Maybe more that how you loved her."

"Good bye Skye" I replied as I left, sobbing few tears at a time.

I have no one to be with now. I have no one to stay with. My life suddenly became useless all of a sudden.

Gray offered a place to stay. I stayed in his house for a few weeks until there were available rooms in the Inn. We had a lot of visitors.

The reason why I kept praying in the chapel was because I was praying for love.

But when I found it, it got away.

I sat in the beach and remembered the times with Jill. I sat in that same umbrella. It all got erased as someone touched my shoulder.

"Hey Cliff." It sounded like Ann.

When I turned to see who it was.. She looked like Ann. Only, her hair was down. And I know that Ann never puts her hair down.

"Um—how do you know my name?"

"Cliff, it's me… Ann"

"What? Hahahaha. Why aren't you wearing your braids?"

"Gray stole all my clips. He told me to come by the beach too."

"And you probably did. And, hey, you look nice. You shouldn't tie your hair."

She blushed. I invited her under the umbrella because it was so hot.

The heat seemed like it was killing her until she fainted and landed on me. My cheeks were soaring red as I got shocked but I seem to like it. The sand was hot.

I saw a bucket near the sea. I placed her in the sand. I got the bucket and put water then dipped her hair in it. She could get a bit colder, right?

She woke up.

"Thanks, Cliff."

"Eum—Ann?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry about the times when we argued before. I didn't mean any of those and I'm glad that you didn't get mad at me for those things."

"Nah. It's okay."

We stared at each other for a long time until she touched my cheeks that were soaring hot as I went closer.

I held her cheek and it was hot too.

She removed her hand from my cheek and I removed mine. She put both of her hands on my face as we got closer. And closer.

She kissed me. And it lasted longer than how I loved Jill.

She removed all the memories me and Jill had. And I like that.

This was the start of something new. Something—better.

~ENDDD~

**Click the button below. I shall now post the other chapters until I have 60 reviews. Woo hoo. Gimme the reviews or Chapter 24 dies. Or will not get posted. OR I might secretly post it so watch out!**


	24. Ordinary

**Author's Note: I now change the word to REPOST. Sorry for the long update… Heh- tight schedule. **

Chapter 24- ORDINARY

It seemed so ordinary. Like nothing happened.

I decided to leave Jill- I explained why. She told me that she and Skye were over.

I didn't want to believe her.

I arrived at the rose square where at 10 am EXACTLY on Sundays, 3 visitors come to visit. I sit in the bench and watching all of them be happy and thinking '_Wow. This town is better that I expected._'

Well, I know that it's the town where I grew up in but there's really nothing to be proud of.

This is also the place that made me realize,

_**You love someone, but that "someone" likes someone else.**_

That was a sign of rejection. I wanted to leave. But I had nowhere else to go. I thought that Ann was my only chance to change, but then, I realized that it was different when I was with her. If you think that I'm feeling better- well, think again.

I chose to buy a house in Sunshine Islands. Even though I hated to stay away from Mineral Town, Sunshine Island was the only place where I didn't feel hurt.

I stayed there and enjoyed my life. This made me feel happier. Kai would visit me every two months and Rick and Popuri did the same too.

Well, 3 years have passed.

I've met Chelsea. She's also a farmer. She owns a farm. We have a kid. I still hate Jill. I now love Chelsea.

This was **ANOTHER** beginning. And, by the way, I saw Aja.

Well, that's the story of my life. My heart broken life. But now, you can see, I've moved on. And, I want to thank you guys for supporting me throughout this story. I can assure you that the Harvest Goddess will be granting your wishes and giving you more blessings.

Thank you!

-END OF BROKEN-

**Author's Note: So long folks! This was a nice story and I hope you guys would read my new story. This time, IT'S BETTER. It's also about Harvest Moon. Please check out my Home Page. The title is "FORGOTTEN". You have to read it. It's better than Broken. Please do read it. **

**Thank you for supporting me all the way through. (Cliff thanks you too.)**

**Have a nice day! **


	25. Help

**Author's note: OMG! I'm so happy to post this. This is an immediate chapter! Hope you guys like it. **

**Maybe this isn't the end of Broken. :O**

Chapter 25- Help

It was on one morning that I woke up. To the sight of my young five- year –old boy, I greeted him.

I love my life.

You couldn't really plan on to where your life goes. It just goes the way it wants to go. Now I can see it. Now I can see why it wants to go on its own. It makes the mysteries go away. It makes you feel vulnerable. It makes you feel strong.

I was just living my everyday life when I heard a loud, rushing knock.

I opened the door.

It was Claire. It's been 6 years.

She was wonderful.

But—This didn't mean that I love her.

I am in a committed relationship with a kid and everything. I love my life and I love my life. But, what would Claire want?

I live in Sunshine Islands now. She rode the boat all the way here?

"Uh—hey. Claire?" I wasn't actually sure if it was her. She looked so—_different_.

Different in a good way.

"Hey, Cliff."

"So-. Uhm, what are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"Come to my wedding!"

"What? What do you mean?"

"I'm inviting you to my wedding. That's the least you could say?"

"What happened to Gray?"

"Who the hell is Gray?"

"Are you _BS-ing_ me?"

"No. Who the hell is Gray?"

I paused.

_What did happen while I was gone? __**What happened to Gray and Claire?**_

The smartest thing to do was to stay out of it. I know something bad is about to happen again. I knew someone was going to get hurt again.

"Claire, I don't want to go." There. I said it.

"What? Why not?"

"Why don't you remember Gray?"

"What is your problem with this Gray guy? I don't remember anything, okay? What the hell."

I went to Mineral Town to investigate.

These were some NEWS:

-Saibara's death.

-The Blacksmith closed up.

-Thomas is no longer the mayor.

-Doug has cancer.

-**Claire has no farm.**

It was like I was in a different place.

But—I forgot to ask Claire one question a while ago.

**Who are you marrying?**

Who could she be marrying?

I walked around town to see if anyone who was NORMAL is still there.

I saw Gotz.

"Hey, could I buy some of your time?"

"Cliff? Oh. It's been a long time. Mineral Town's a mess."

"What happened there?"

"Well, ever since Thomas died…"

"Wait—He died?"

"Yeah. He was a great man."

"What did he die of?"

"No one really knows. They just found the body in the forest. No bruises. No anything."

"So—continue with the Mineral Town thing…''

"Well, Saibara died because of a heart attack and old age. He's 82, you know."

"What happened to Gray?"

"Gray?"

"Yeah, the grandson of Saibara."

"Saibara's never had a grandson."

"Then- who's Claire getting married to?"

"Kai."

"Kai! But, he loves Popuri, right!"

"Popuri moved into the Big City two years ago. What's wrong with you, man?"

"What happened to Claire's farm?"

"She doesn't have a farm. She owns a market for fruit and vegetables."

"What about Rick?"

"Rick lives in Forget-Me-Not-Valley with Jill, the farmer. They were a happy couple."

"When did they get married?"

"Three years ago."

_Knowing more of this information scared me. This was part of my life and it's now going away? This can't be happening. So—all the memories, were just erased? Worthless? All the pain I had was gone?_

"What about Doug?"

"He died 3 months ago."

"How is Ann?"

"She got married to Doctor."

"What about Elli?"

"She's just in the Hospital."

"Stu?"

"Yeah. He's 15 now. He lives abroad."

"Mary?"

"Traveled to collect books from other places. Yeah, she's fine."

"Karen?"

"She's still heartbroken about the wedding she and Kai were supposed to have after Kai ditched her."

"Aya, Manna and Duke?"

"They're fine. Aya got married to Doctor."

"Wait—he has two wives?"

"Yeah. It's legal for a man to have two wives. But is illegal for one wife to have two men."

_What is wrong with the world today?_

"May…"

"Oh. She's not here anymore. She died of an accident."

"Barney?"

"He dead."

"What about you, Gotz?"

"Heh—I'm just the same 'ol Gotz you know. The one that sells houses to people."

"Wait—Don't you make houses?"

"No. Do you think that I'm a carpenter?"

"No. I—just…"

"You just what? Get out of my house. After all I did for you…"

"What did you do for me, Gotz? What did you do for me!"

"I set you up with Chelsea. I knew you were desperate. I knew you wanted love so I set you both up. See? Now you're married and you have a kid. Isn't that amazing?"

"I apologize, Gotz. I'm sorry. I have to go now."

_I was getting dizzy. All the things that I thought was the _TRUTH, _wasn't the truth._

_How could Gray be fiction?_

_How could Popuri move to the big city?_

_**How could my whole life change for a sudden?**_

I left Gotz. I wanted to see how Jill was doing. So, I went to her.

I knocked.

Some guy who looked like Rick answered.

"Who're you?"

"It's me. Cliff."

"Cliff? Oh my… Is that you? It's me. Rick."

"Hey, Rick! Could I talk to Jill?"

"Sure. I'll get her."

Jill was back. She looked amazing.

"Hey—Jill."

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Do you remember Gray?"

"Blacksmith Gray? Yeah."

"Well, no one remembers him. No one knows him."

"Haha. Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"No wonder Rick doesn't mention him."

I called Rick.

"What's up?"

"Honey, you remember Gray, right?" Jill asked.

"Who Gray? Are you mind tricking me?"

"No. Seriously, do you remember Gray?"

"I've never met anyone named Gray for my whole life."

_Having Jill and me remember these things made me feel similar. Like we had a connection._

"How long have you been away from Mineral Town?" I asked Jill.

"6 years. Since the time I've been with you. Since the time we broke up."

"Did you know that Claire doesn't have a farm?"

"What!"

"Yeah, she owns a market."

Our conversation was long. It was good. It was alright.

I went home to settle down.

I opened the door of my own safe home.

Seeing the sight of my own wife carrying a baseball bat shouting,

"Who are you! What do you want!"

**She doesn't remember me.**


End file.
